Harry Potter and the New Professor
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: Before Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts is set to begin Dumbledore has a problem. He must find a defense teacher or the minister will do it for him. When he sets his eyes on an American Auror things are about to get very interesting…
1. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only._

_Summary:_

_Before Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts is set to begin Dumbledore has a problem. He must find a defense teacher or the minister will do it for him. When he sets his eyes on an American Auror things are about to get very interesting…_

_Now the DADA teacher is based off me let's get that straight right off. However this is no Mary Sue, though my character is an Auror she is not a front line Auror. Instead she prefers the quiet of research and works in the Auror Crime Scene Unit in the USA. That is why she ends up in England to help start such a division in England. Fudge is only doing so he will look good not for real security. She is married and her husband (like mine let's be honest) is a long suffering kind man who in this story writes for a magical Magazine and studies non-human magical beings, such as centaurs, mer-people, goblins, dwarves and the like._

_My character will be an Animagmus, a cat and she does get along with Centaurs as in America the human and other intelligent beings get along a bit better than in Europe. However she is abrasive and tells it like it is. Some of you may not like he that is okay, she is after all only human. She has her flaws and one of these is a temper to match that of a certain potions master. As she is married there will be no romance between her or anyone else. As a teacher she will be good but you may not like her teaching style, she will lay down the law to all the students including Harry. Did I mention she does not want to teach? Yea well read to find out how Dumbledore gets her to teach, let' s just say he is well connected. Now on with the story…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter One: Number Twelve Grimmauld Place;

The house was old, old and clearly in need of new paint, new carpet and generally a good over haul. It was at least clean as if someone tried at least to make the place habitable even though it was a shabby home. Two people entered the long entry hall and looked around. One was an average height woman with long dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin and blue eyes (blue because of the contacts she wore), she was clad in a simple gown of dark blue. The other was a tall man with short curly black hair, intense green eyes and olive skin and he was clad in simple robes that matched his eyes. Right behind them a man closed the door and turned shaking his long grizzled gray hair out of his face. His face was so horribly scarred and savaged it barely looked human and he had one normal beady eye and one magical vivid blue that whizzed around in his head. He was clad in robes of brown and he used a staff to walk with.

"This way t' the dining room, we meet there now that th' elves want the kitchen t' work in." Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody said. "Not sure how anyone got that old elf t' work but there it is."

"I don't like this house." Mary Jane Taylor said looking up at the heads of the house elves on the wall. "What kind of sick psychopath puts house elves heads on the wall?"

"Careful dear" Robert Thomas Taylor said, "bet the owner of this house has a large knife and his mom's skeleton in the basement."

"No he does not have his mother's skeleton in the basement but ye may wake her up." Moody growled as they slumped down the hall not getting the muggle joke.

"So a portrait of his mom, nice, real nice." Taylor said taking in the dining room as they headed in. "Wonder if he kills his victims in the shower?"

"MJ, not funny!" Robert scolded his wife trying hard to hide his smile. "Can I not take you anywhere?"

"Sure but the Bates hotel English style?"

"Stop that!"

"Aye, aye captain" Taylor smirked walking into the dining room.

She saw the room was as clean as the rest of the house but still shabby though the dining table was polished and the silver on the table gleamed. She noticed first a tall lean man sitting at the table comfortably, he had long straight black hair neatly parted in the middle and framing his sallow skinned face dominated by a large nose and black eyes. He was clad in high collared buttoned robes of black and Taylor knew this to be one Severus Snape, head of Slytherin house at Hogwarts, potions master and instructor at said school. There was a matronly woman with red hair and kindly face and a man sitting next to her with the same flaming red hair that was thinning. Taylor knew these two as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and they had seven children, six boys and one daughter. Next to them was a quiet man with short light brown hair streaked with gray, light blue eyes and a mustache on his lightly tanned face. He was clad in patched and faded robes.

But wait! How does Taylor know all these people? Go back a few days when she came to England and had gone for a walk around the hotel she was staying in with her husband. To make a long story short she had seen two boys and two Dementors. She had reacted and saved Harry Potter and his cousin from a Dementor attack. Though Dementors were a purely English thing Patronus Charms were not, they were useful for quite a few things, vampires really hated them and they were used to cheer up sick patients too and for communication as well. After Taylor had taken the boys home, warned the Dursleys to take care of Harry she had gone back to her hotel and work. Now a few days later she had, along with her husband been introduced to the ultra secret Order of the Phoenix. Her boss was good friends with Dumbledore and so they were invited here. Of course Taylor wanted to know who was in the order and what she was getting into, that was why she knew who was who.

"Best introduce ye t' all here." Moody said, "Molly an' Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, Sirius Black is around here somewhere."

"Probably still refusing to come in here after what Severus here did." Remus said.

"Oh what did he do?" Taylor asked.

"I snapped." Severus said with a voice that did not match his looks, it was a cultured velvet voice that would do well on radio. "He got me quite upset and so I snapped."

"Must have done something bad." Mr. Taylor said taking a seat and taking a cup of tea from Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley. What did he do professor?"

"He could not keep his big mouth shut, I had put up with as much as I could." Snape said a smile tugging at his lips.

"He took him to the school…"

"Lupin you are ruining my fun!" Snape snapped at Lupin.

"Sorry Severus."

"Do go on," Mr. Taylor said.

"He must have thought I would kill him, he promised me houseroom here, hearth, board, and bed." Severus said taking a scone and eating it.

"So what did you do?" Taylor asked.

"Humiliated me tortured me and damn near killed me!" Came a voice in the doorway.

Taylor turned and saw a tall man with long curly near black hair and neatly trimmed goatee surrounding a handsome pale face with gray eyes. The owner of the house Sirius Black was clad in robes of dark red and he was glaring at Snape. The look was one of pure hatred and Snape looked up at him and smirked and started on another scone. Sirius came into the room and took a seat and right behind him came a woman clad in a long green gown, her black hair done up in a bun with square glasses. With her was, good Merlin Albus Dumbledore himself! Taylor stared in awe at the tall lean wizard with long flowing silver hair and beard clad in robes of bright blue that matched blue eyes behind half moon spectacles. He was giving Severus as stern look who was not paying any mind to it at the moment as he was smirking at Sirius!

"I would hardly call keeping you in a dungeon for a few hours torture." Snape said coolly, "you deserved it."

"Albus he had no right to treat me that way!" Sirius whined, "you have to punish him!"

"You act like a spoilt child who did not get his way!" Snape snapped, "one would think I tortured you for hours when all I did was hang you up by your thumbs in a cool dark dungeon."

"Severus, Sirius enough!" Dumbledore warned them. "Severus you got your revenge leave it at that."

"Yes headmaster, but Merlin it was great to have him at my mercy for once, hanging by his thumbs naked I might add."

"Why you…" Here Sirius went off on a tirade that was mostly swear words and Taylor could not hide her smile at this. She was finding this entertaining as Sirius swore and raged at Snape telling him in graphic detail what he would do to him.

"Are all the meetings going to start this way Albus?" Came the voice of a tall bald black man with a gold earring in one ear clad in dark blue Auror robes. "Though this is entertaining I do fear it is staring to get old."

"I agree with you Kingsley." Dumbledore said, "we need volunteers to go get Harry."

This got the men to stop fighting and turn to the headmaster, this was exactly what everyone had been waiting for it seemed. Several people volunteered and some how Taylor found herself volunteering as well, she was an Auror too and this could be fun. After all she had been ordered to help out here and improve international Wizarding relations. So she went with Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphas Dodge and Bill Weasley a tall lean handsome man with the trademark flaming red hair of his family and merry blue eyes and fair skin. Snape got up with a sneer on his face and shoved something at Taylor. She took it and saw it was a thin robe but one with warming charms in it.

"From Flitwick, no doubt the boy will need it." He said coldly, "would not want the golden boy to catch sick now would we? Give him more of a chance…."

"Severus enough, now sit down." McGonagall said firmly.

"Minerva he is a spoiled…"

"Sit down Severus, please." Dumbledore said and with much glaring Snape did so. "Do be safe and come back as quickly as you can."

"I will get them back safe." Moody said, "come you lot."

So it was Taylor found herself Apparating outside the wards that protected the block Harry lived on, these had been added as extra protection this last year. Taylor followed the witch and wizards up to the house and stayed at the back as they went into number 4 Privet drive to get Harry Potter. They got the boy and took him back to Grimmauld Place. Taylor thought her good deed was done and life would get back to normal with her going back to America and back to her beloved lab. How wrong she was, how very, very wrong she was indeed…


	2. The New DADA Teacher

Chapter Two: The New DADA Teacher:

The first day of September had been a bright sunny day and Harry had been in a good mood getting on the train. For starters he had become good friends with Neville Longbottom who had come to stay in Grimmauld place and he had met and become friends with Luna Lovegood. She had come to stay at Grimmauld place as her father was now being hunted by the ministry for his articles on Voldemort in his magazine _the Quibbler_. As Sirius had room in his basement the press had been put up here and Hermione looked very smug as news of Voldemort and what the ministry was doing kept filling the magazine. Harry had spent his trip to Hogwarts with Luna and Neville and even was nice to Draco when he came to show off his new prefect badge. Harry laughed when Draco left with a confused look on his face, Fred and George were right being nice to Draco did annoy the Malfoy heir to no end.

Now he sat down in the great hall and looked up at the staff table to see who was the new Defense teacher. He froze as he saw exactly who it was, he recognized her from when she saved his life from the Dementors! It was Mary Jane Taylor the American Auror and Snape did not look pleased, then again neither did she and Harry thought it was because she was sitting by Snape. He was puzzled to see a woman with a toad-like face, short iron colored curls for hair with a bright pink bow that matched her robes sitting at the end of the table. He did not know who she was or what classes she would teach either, he tucked into his meal after Dumbledore gave his opening words. At the staff table as Taylor was tucking into her food Flitwick struck up a conversation with her.

"So are you looking forward to teaching?" He asked.

"Yea, I love being forced into doing something I really don't want to." Taylor said stabbing her fork into her roast. "Damn connections."

"Well you will do fine my dear." Flitwick said patting her arm, "you need help all you have to do is ask you know."

"Thank you professor." Taylor said smiling at him. "I feel I will need all the help I can get."

"You will need luck to survive this year." Snape said next to her.

"Yea well I did get a rabies vaccine just in case." Taylor said smirking as her commit made Snape pale, so at least one person here knew about muggles. "You know bats and all in the dungeons."

"Be careful what you say professor, I am the potions master." Snape said silkily.

"Yes I know and I am an Auror who was pressed into teaching and an American one at that."

"Yes uncivilized, arrogant and annoying."

"You are just jealous that we broke free…"

"Hush you two!" McGonagall said.

"Yes ma'am." Taylor said smirking at Snape.

Taylor enjoyed the good food, she had forgot how good magical school food could be as it had been a long time since she had been in school herself. She did not understand how muggles could make such awful food at their schools, wholly lacking both good taste and nutrition. She had been glad when she had gone to Yarrow Academy in the highlands of Colorado and did not have to either suffer school lunches at her muggle primary or brown bag it taking her own. She just hoped not all meals would be this good or she would have to up her exercise regiment to compensate for it.

The very next day both Harry and Taylor were at odds, this was not because Taylor wanted to be at odds with the boy but he had started it. She was not just a teacher here, as an outsider she could protect the boy-who-lived with out the prejudice that followed him here in England. She would treat him like a normal teen and like it or not keep him as safe as possible. He found this out quickly when he came to her class on that first defense class. He took a seat with his friends and watched as she came into the room, she was tastefully clad in a high-collared long sleeved green inner gown with sleeveless blue gown tightly over it laced that looked good on her. She surveyed the class with her intense blue eyes (contacts you remember) and put her books on the table and wrote her name on the board.

"I am Mary Jane Taylor, as you can tell I am not English." She began, "I believe in being fair to all students, your house system means nothing to me. I will take points where I see fit and give detention when I see fit."

"Professor I was reading through my book for the class." Draco said smirking, "many words are misspelled, how are we to take a book like this seriously?"

"These books are from America and had to be ordered from there as the Defense books here are lacking. You are Draco Malfoy are you not?"

"Yes ma'am I am." Draco replied smirking.

"Your mother is Narcissa Black Malfoy?" Taylor asked. "I met her, she is a very intelligent witch."

"Thank you ma'am." Draco replied.

"Oh and five points from Slytherin is it for what do you call it cheek?" Taylor said getting Draco to frown but not dare speak out, Taylor had made her point with the young Malfoy heir.

She started her lesson and noticed the students realized she was not going to be a push over as Taylor was sure the Slytherins thought she would be. She went over what the class would learn that year, it would be a combination of reading, notes and practical learning too. She was very good at what she did, she could teach as she had done a few training classes in the states, still teens were intimidating and she knew they were harder to keep in line. One such student happened to be Harry Potter who half way through the class just had to mention Voldemort and Taylor had to do what she did next.

"Professor how is meditation going to help us against Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"As far as I know Mr. Potter Voldemort is dead, gone." Taylor said a warning tone in her voice.

"He is back, look I saw him, I did…."

"Mr. Potter enough, five points from Gryffindor and detention tonight with me at eight." She said and looked around the class, "anyone who mentions that name or the fact he is back again in my classes will get detention! Do not test me again!"

Harry was fuming but did not say a word about Voldemort and the class went well after that. Harry came to his detention very angry and sullen that evening and Taylor fully was expecting this. He entered her small but comfortable office and stood before her desk fuming. She knew Voldemort was back what the hell was she playing at? He saw her at the order house and how could she act this way? He felt betrayed and watched as she cast a few spells with her wand before ushering him to a seat.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed Mr. Potter?" Taylor asked him sternly. "The ministry is waiting for you to step out of line, already they are hunting down Mr. Lovegood and if you are not careful it will be you next in prison."

"Are you threatening me ma'am?" Harry said.

"Foolish boy!" Taylor said slamming her hand on her desk getting Harry to flinch, "I am trying to keep you alive, you are not to mention Voldemort, you are to keep your head down. Do you even know who Deloris Umbridge is?"

"No ma'am." Harry replied.

"She is here to punish anyone who steps out of your ministries' way of thinking. You have to learn to play the politics Harry if you wish to stay alive." Taylor said, "you will get your chance to fight but you are far from ready. You cannot close your mind and from what I saw today you lack a filter on your mouth Mr. Potter. In fact right now you wish to know why I am adding meditation to your studies?"

"I was ma'am." Harry said calming down.

"In America it is considered very important that a witch or wizard learns to control his or her mind fully, it protects them and those around them. Now it is time for your detention, I think what I have planned might get you to think about speaking of a certain psychopathic dark lord in public again."

She lead him out of the office and down the stairs to the dungeons. With real dread Harry knew where she was taking him and he did not look forward to this at all. Professor Taylor was evil, just evil to turn him over to Snape! She came to Snape's office and knocked and his gruff reply for her to enter had her ushering Harry into the office. Snape rose his black eyes narrowing and he glared from Taylor who just gave him a smirk to Harry who was looking from Taylor to Snape and he was just smart enough to realize Snape did not know who his detention was with! Oh he was dead that was all there was to it now!

"So the golden boy could not keep out of trouble, one day in classes and already a detention." Snape said softly.

"Yea well he mentioned Voldemort and I had to you know." Taylor said, almost gave young Mr. Malfoy a detention too. He has quite a mouth on him, but even he did not mention Voldemort."

"Stop saying that name!" Snape hissed.

"Sorry sir I should follow my own rules, so here is Mr. Potter, I have stuff to do so I will leave you to do his detention."

Taylor left nearly laughing at the look of pure venom on Snape's face, it really was not fair to torment the man as he was potions master, head of house, teacher and spy for the Order. She was really just teasing him and really did like and respect him but she had to have her fun too with him. She nodded to the dwarf doing his rounds, glad the ministry had taken the suggestion to use dwarfs to guard the inside of the school thus freeing up the professors and allowing them more time to get other things done. She walked to the rooms she shared with her husband and sighed, this teaching was sure going to be an adventure that was for sure…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_So there it is, the first class with Harry went so well for Taylor…yea right. Now she is trying to keep him alive and safe, she has to keep him from talking about Voldemort. It is simply too dangerous for him to as we found out in the fifth book. It may be harsh to give him a detention but if I was teaching that class I would do the same to Harry, to protect him. I would also be honest that he is not ready to fight, I don't believe in hiding the truth that gets people to not trust you. Harry would hate to be told he is not ready to fight at this time but its better he gets the truth than goes off and gets himself killed._

_Please do review as it is the only way I get paid! :)_

Chapter Two: The New DADA Teacher:

The first day of September had been a bright sunny day and Harry had been in a good mood getting on the train. For starters he had become good friends with Neville Longbottom who had come to stay in Grimmauld place and he had met and become friends with Luna Lovegood. She had come to stay at Grimmauld place as her father was now being hunted by the ministry for his articles on Voldemort in his magazine _the Quibbler_. As Sirius had room in his basement the press had been put up here and Hermione looked very smug as news of Voldemort and what the ministry was doing kept filling the magazine. Harry had spent his trip to Hogwarts with Luna and Neville and even was nice to Draco when he came to show off his new prefect badge. Harry laughed when Draco left with a confused look on his face, Fred and George were right being nice to Draco did annoy the Malfoy heir to no end.

Now he sat down in the great hall and looked up at the staff table to see who was the new Defense teacher. He froze as he saw exactly who it was, he recognized her from when she saved his life from the Dementors! It was Mary Jane Taylor the American Auror and Snape did not look pleased, then again neither did she and Harry thought it was because she was sitting by Snape. He was puzzled to see a woman with a toad-like face, short iron colored curls for hair with a bright pink bow that matched her robes sitting at the end of the table. He did not know who she was or what classes she would teach either, he tucked into his meal after Dumbledore gave his opening words. At the staff table as Taylor was tucking into her food Flitwick struck up a conversation with her.

"So are you looking forward to teaching?" He asked.

"Yea, I love being forced into doing something I really don't want to." Taylor said stabbing her fork into her roast. "Damn connections."

"Well you will do fine my dear." Flitwick said patting her arm, "you need help all you have to do is ask you know."

"Thank you professor." Taylor said smiling at him. "I feel I will need all the help I can get."

"You will need luck to survive this year." Snape said next to her.

"Yea well I did get a rabies vaccine just in case." Taylor said smirking as her commit made Snape pale, so at least one person here knew about muggles. "You know bats and all in the dungeons."

"Be careful what you say professor, I am the potions master." Snape said silkily.

"Yes I know and I am an Auror who was pressed into teaching and an American one at that."

"Yes uncivilized, arrogant and annoying."

"You are just jealous that we broke free…"

"Hush you two!" McGonagall said.

"Yes ma'am." Taylor said smirking at Snape.

Taylor enjoyed the good food, she had forgot how good magical school food could be as it had been a long time since she had been in school herself. She did not understand how muggles could make such awful food at their schools, wholly lacking both good taste and nutrition. She had been glad when she had gone to Yarrow Academy in the highlands of Colorado and did not have to either suffer school lunches at her muggle primary or brown bag it taking her own. She just hoped not all meals would be this good or she would have to up her exercise regiment to compensate for it.

The very next day both Harry and Taylor were at odds, this was not because Taylor wanted to be at odds with the boy but he had started it. She was not just a teacher here, as an outsider she could protect the boy-who-lived with out the prejudice that followed him here in England. She would treat him like a normal teen and like it or not keep him as safe as possible. He found this out quickly when he came to her class on that first defense class. He took a seat with his friends and watched as she came into the room, she was tastefully clad in a high-collared green inner gown with sleeveless blue gown tightly laced that looked good on her. She surveyed the class with her intense blue eyes (contacts you remember) and put her books on the table and wrote her name on the board.

"I am Mary Jane Taylor, as you can tell I am not English." She began, "I believe in being fair to all students, your house system means nothing to me. I will take points where I see fit and give detention when I see fit."

"Professor I was reading through my book for the class." Draco said smirking, "many words are misspelled, how are we to take a book like this seriously?"

"These books are from America and had to be ordered from there as the Defense books here are lacking. You are Draco Malfoy are you not?"

"Yes ma'am I am." Draco replied smirking.

"Your mother is Narcissa Black Malfoy?" Taylor asked. "I met her, she is a very intelligent witch."

"Thank you ma'am." Draco replied.

"Oh and five points from Slytherin is it for what do you call it cheek?" Taylor said getting Draco to frown but not dare speak out, Taylor had made her point with the young Malfoy heir.

She started her lesson and noticed the students realized she was not going to be a push over as Taylor was sure the Slytherins thought she would be. She went over what the class would learn that year, it would be a combination of reading, notes and practical learning too. She was very good at what she did, she could teach as she had done a few training classes in the states, still teens were intimidating and she knew they were harder to keep in line. One such student happened to be Harry Potter who half way through the class just had to mention Voldemort and Taylor had to do what she did next.

"Professor how is meditation going to help us against Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"As far as I know Mr. Potter Voldemort is dead, gone." Taylor said a warning tone in her voice.

"He is back, look I saw him, I did…."

"Mr. Potter enough, five points from Gryffindor and detention tonight with me at eight." She said and looked around the class, "anyone who mentions that name or the fact he is back again in my classes will get detention! Do not test me again!"

Harry was fuming but did not say a word about Voldemort and the class went well after that. Harry came to his detention very angry and sullen that evening and Taylor fully was expecting this. He entered her small but comfortable office and stood before her desk fuming. She knew Voldemort was back what the hell was she playing at? He saw her at the order house and how could she act this way? He felt betrayed and watched as she cast a few spells with her wand before ushering him to a seat.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed Mr. Potter?" Taylor asked him sternly. "The ministry is waiting for you to step out of line, already they are hunting down Mr. Lovegood and if you are not careful it will be you next in prison."

"Are you threatening me ma'am?" Harry said.

"Foolish boy!" Taylor said slamming her hand on her desk getting Harry to flinch, "I am trying to keep you alive, you are not to mention Voldemort, you are to keep your head down. Do you even know who Deloris Umbridge is?"

"No ma'am." Harry replied.

"She is here to punish anyone who steps out of your ministries' way of thinking. You have to learn to play the politics Harry if you wish to stay alive." Taylor said, "you will get your chance to fight but you are far from ready. You cannot close your mind and from what I saw today you lack a filter on your mouth Mr. Potter. In fact right now you wish to know why I am adding meditation to your studies?"

"I was ma'am." Harry said calming down.

"In America it is considered very important that a witch or wizard learns to control his or her mind fully, it protects them and those around them. Now it is time for your detention, I think what I have planned might get you to think about speaking of a certain psychopathic dark lord in public again."

She lead him out of the office and down the stairs to the dungeons. With real dread Harry knew where she was taking him and he did not look forward to this at all. Professor Taylor was evil, just evil to turn him over to Snape! She came to Snape's office and knocked and his gruff reply for her to enter had her ushering Harry into the office. Snape rose his black eyes narrowing and he glared from Taylor who just gave him a smirk to Harry who was looking from Taylor to Snape and he was just smart enough to realize Snape did not know who his detention was with! Oh he was dead that was all there was to it now!

"So the golden boy could not keep out of trouble, one day in classes and already a detention." Snape said softly.

"Yea well he mentioned Voldemort and I had to you know." Taylor said, almost gave young Mr. Malfoy a detention too. He has quite a mouth on him, but even he did not mention Voldemort."

"Stop saying that name!" Snape hissed.

"Sorry sir I should follow my own rules, so here is Mr. Potter, I have stuff to do so I will leave you to do his detention."

Taylor left nearly laughing at the look of pure venom on Snape's face, it really was not fair to torment the man as he was potions master, head of house, teacher and spy for the Order. She was really just teasing him and really did like and respect him but she had to have her fun too with him. She nodded to the dwarf doing his rounds, glad the ministry had taken the suggestion to use dwarfs to guard the inside of the school thus freeing up the professors and allowing them more time to get other things done. She walked to the rooms she shared with her husband and sighed, this teaching was sure going to be an adventure that was for sure…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**


	3. The Forbidden Forest and Other Things

Chapter Three: The Forbidden Forest and Other Things:

Taylor was happy to finally have a horse so she could explore the forbidden forest. She of course knew why it was forbidden, it was forbidden because it belonged to the centaurs and they allowed only those in they wished to or those that had a kind of passport. Taylor had always wanted to come here having heard things about this great forest since childhood from her great aunt who had gone to school at Hogwarts. Now she urged her horse into the forest and rode down a path taking in the sights, the smells and sounds of the forest. She heard the sound of hoofs and turned to see several centaurs coming up arrows on the string of their bows. The most wild of them, an ebony skinned male with black hair and horse's body walked up his hand held up.

"What brings you here human?" He asked.

"I am professor Mary Jane Taylor." Taylor said bowing low, "I wish to explore your forest if I may?"

"Why should I let a human allow you passage in my forest?" Morgane asked.

"Will this do my lord…."

"Lord Morgane." Morgane said stomping a hoof on the turf.

"Lord Morgane I was issued this in America, if it is not good here I will leave at once and not come back." Taylor said handing over the papers.

"You know our customs human." Morgane said impressed, "most do not, I was warned you would come, Lady Celia warned me of you."

"Oh what did Lady Celia say?" Taylor asked politely.

"That you are an annoying, small human female barely older than a foal." Morgane replied.

"She is correct then my lord, will you allow me to travel your forest?" Taylor said. "When not in professor duties?"

"Of course, you are welcome here human, you can come when you do not need the forest for detention and you may come without Hagrid." Morgane replied nodding his head slightly.

"Thank you my lord, I am forever at your service." Taylor said humbly.

The centaurs did not stay and Taylor did not expect them to as they were private creatures and did not mingle much with other races. She was honored that lady Celia trusted her enough to speak to her cousins in England and that Morgane was so very nice. She knew she had to get him and his herd something to thank them for their generosity. She smiled as she rode along knowing exactly what to get them, no make them, it was something they would not turn down. She rode back to the school along the lake and saw someone swimming in the lake. She reigned in her horse and watched as her husband (for that was who was swimming of course) swam to the edge of the lake and climbed out of the water and walked up to her. Taylor grinned as she realized how very lucky she was to have such a great man for a husband…

…Meanwhile in the school and unknown to either Taylor or her husband Harry was going through a small cherry wood box. Sirius had found it while cleaning his house, he had stopped moping about and took out his frustration on the house, he had got another elf one Winky who was miserable at Hogwarts so Dumbledore gave her to Sirius. She loved the house and Sirius and she even hit Kreacher over the head with a frying pan when he refused to work. It was while Sirius was going through his room growing up he found the box and sent it to Harry. Now Harry was going through it and as it was magical he was finding lots of wonderful things on his mother. He came across some letters buried deep in the box and magically sealed. He was able to open them (no doubt because he was the son of Lily) and he began to read the letters, his eyes went wide in shock then awe and he ran out of the dorm room and down the stairs and out of the common room and straight to McGonagall's office.

"Harry what brings you here?" McGonagall said seeing Harry walk into her office.

"Sirius gave me a box, he was cleaning his house and found it." Harry said.

"Yes Mr. Taylor has worked wonders on Sirius, he is a good friend to Sirius." McGonagall said, "what did you find Harry?"

"Letters, from my mum to Snape and from Snape to my mum." Harry said, "professor was er Snape in love with my mum?"

"Yes he still is." McGonagall said looking a little sad.

"Why did you not tell me?" Harry asked.

"Well I respect his privacy and I thought he would tell you when the time was right." McGonagall replied looking at Harry who looked very thoughtful at the moment. "Harry are you alright?"

"No wonder he hates me, I want to speak to him, I need to." Harry said moving to the door.

"Of course, have a seat, I will get him." McGonagall said.

She was having fun now, she was going to get Severus Snape to get over himself and tell the boy and himself the truth! Merlin she had watched how Snape acted around Harry and enough was enough, this had to end and she would see to it now! She threw floo powder on the fire and called out Snape's office, she called for Snape sharply and at once a whirling shape could be seen and Snape stepped out of the fire. He narrowed his eyes at Harry and glared at McGonagall. What on earth had the brat done this time? McGonagall shoved a letter under his nose and he read it then looked at Harry who remained very quiet. He stormed to the door to leave but found it locked, he reached for his wand and found it gone. He turned smoothing down his robes trying to remain calm.

"Let me out now Minerva." He said softly his face going so very pale.

"No, you will stay and speak to Harry now." McGonagall replied.

"I cannot, let me out, please!" Snape said and Harry looked up at him in shock, Snape begging this was getting too strange for him. "I cannot, I cannot…"

"Sir I…"

"Don't you dare speak to me boy!" Snape snarled turning on Harry.

"Severus Tobias Snape sit down and don't you dare speak until Harry has finished!" McGonagall shouted, "I have had enough of you young man and your attitude and it will change now! Harry do go on please."

"You loved my mother sir." Harry said looking up into the cold black eyes of Severus Snape. "You were friends with her and seeing me well I think I understand a little sir."

"Really Potter, you understand anything……."

"Severus!" McGonagall warned him.

"I don't want your pity Potter, if you breath a word outside this room golden boy savior of our world or not I will make you so very sorry."

"You don't know me very well if think I would betray you like that!" Harry shot his temper getting the better of him, "you think I would do something so evil and cruel? You don't know me at all."

"Just like your insufferable father…"

"I am not James Potter I am Harry Potter!" Harry shouted.

"How dare you raise your voice to me boy!" Snape said getting up, in a flash Harry had jumped from his seat and was cowering behind McGonagall. "Potter you come out of there now!"

"No you will hurt me!" Harry replied.

"No he will not child, if he tries the headmaster will be looking for a new potions master!" McGonagall said. "Severus sit down and both of you will keep civil tongues or I will make you so very sorry!"

"But he will hurt me!" Harry said from behind the desk getting Snape to roll his eyes and sigh. "Don't let him!"

"Potter I will not hurt you, now get out of there brat now!" Snape snarled.

Harry came out from behind the desk but stayed away from Snape as if he was afraid he would get hit. He had learned this trick as a young man, when his uncle tried to punish him he knew to run for it. As his uncle was so fat and so slow he always got away and to the safety of his cupboard. He did not dare get near the tall angry wizard and stayed near McGonagall. Snape was worried, well only because he thought Harry was going mad, yes that was it. Yet he knew the signs of one who had been if not physically abused, abused nonetheless. Two sets of green eyes looked at him, one scared worried pair and one angry disappointed pair.

"I-I try to be good!" Harry said quietly, "I don't, I don't hex or bully others, I don't!"

"You are still arrogant the petted prince the…"

"Yea right, me a prince?" Harry said, "all I did was live, why am I famous for that, my mum gave her life for me to live. She should be honored not me, I did nothing, nothing at all."

"I agree with you there Potter." Snape said softly the venom gone from his voice.

"Sir, um I am sorry." Harry said looking up at Snape willing Snape to see he really was, opening his mind so Snape could see he meant it. "I am sorry for everything."

"Indeed Potter." Snape replied narrowing his cold black eyes at the boy.

"Um sir as you were my mum's friend would you please tell me about her?" Harry asked pleading, "Remus and Snuffles wont they just talk about my father not that is a bad thing but you knew my mum."

"I hardly think…"

"I think it would be a good idea." McGonagall said and went on as if Snape was not trying to bore holes into her with his eyes. "However I think there should be rules you have to follow with professor Snape if he is to do this for you, you agree Severus?"

"Very well, what will your rules be?" Snape said coldly.

"Anything professor I promise!" Harry said his green eyes dancing.

"You will be respectful of professor Snape, you will work twice as hard as you have been in potions and you will listen to professor Snape and do exactly as he tells you." McGonagall said, "that should be fair."

"I will do this." Snape said dully, Harry did not notice this but McGonagall did.

She gave Snape his wand back, as she had taken it from him to keep him from using it in a fit of temper and let both go wondering if she had done the right thing. Was it right of her to force Snape to live through this again? She was doubting what she had done but she could not, would not take it back now. Harry was the son of one of Snape's worse enemies in school, oh Snape had been no angel himself and had gone after the four Gryffindors as fiercely as they went after him. She remembered seeing them in the hospital wing with hexes and curses on them swearing it was Snape but as no professor had seen what he had done little could be done to punish him. Maybe that was why Sirius tried to kill Snape, he rarely got in trouble for his "pranks" but they were punished as professors were tipped off by someone as to what the marauders were up to. McGonagall wondered not for the first time if Snape had an invisibility cloak or some why of hiding himself. McGonagall thought to Harry, the poor boy had lost so much as had Snape and both needed this even if Snape would not admit it…

…Back out by the lake Taylor was walking with her husband leading the horse back to the stables where the horses of the castle were kept. She may not have wanted to teach but so far school was turning out far more interesting than she could have hoped for. Mr. Taylor told her how he was getting along with Sirius Black and how much fun the Animagmus could be. He told her how he liked Remus too as he was smart and knew a lot about the Wizarding culture over here. Taylor asked if the werewolf could come to the school to teach her what she needed to know, she was not aware that simple request would change things drastically…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I promise that Taylor is not going to be "super witch of the week" here. No the next chapter will show her feelings and thoughts on her teaching and such. She will square off with Umbridge and well let's say the fun will began then! Now as to the way I portray Snape, he is Slytherin through and through, no way would he even be accepted by his students as head of that house if he were not. In that vein I would think he was very capable of taking on the Marauders, yes he was bullied by them but I believe he fought back hard against them. I don't think he would have used dark magic as Sirius accused him of in school, no I think he would have just been a far better duelist than they would have from an early age. Most of the time he could fight back, but there was that time in his fifth year he could not as we well know and I am sure he thought of a revenge after that. _

_As for Harry finding the letter in the box and going to McGonagall and her knowing the truth, she is smart and finds out things too. She is worried to have Snape have to speak to Harry about his mother but this could be a great thing, Harry does have an incentive to be good and behave. If he does Snape will tell him about his mother, if not Snape does not. It's fair to Snape too as he will get respect, real respect from Harry, though you can see McGonagall is worried too how this will work._


	4. Umbridge vs Taylor

Chapter Four: Umbridge vs. Taylor:

Taylor sighed and rubbed her neck as she finished grading the last paper she had to grade. She thought back to the two months she had been in England. She had only taken the teaching job because when it came down to it she trusted her boss. She knew she was in a dangerous place and did not really like it much but she knew if things got too hot she would be pulled and brought home. Of course her boss had got the meeting between her and the order together and he was delighted when she had been offered the teaching job. That way America could keep an eye on the situation going on in England but officially not get involved. She knew it was politics that had to be played but she did not much like it, however she knew that those higher up than her boss would not like it if she started to complain. Damn politics and damn the fact she knew it was best to just go with them!

The next day tried her patience unlike any other in this strange country, as Umbridge was high inquisitor and sent to Hogwarts to see how the teaching was going guess who was to get "observed first"? Yes the foreign defense teacher that was who! Taylor was thankful she was able to roam the castle in her Animagmus form of a dusty brown tabby and she could pick up on things that way. Now she expected the pink horror that was Umbridge to come into her classroom and oh joy it had to be when she was teaching the fifth years! She did her best to ignore the woman as she scribbled down her notes but she could not ignore her when she started to speak. She had a high girly voice that drove Taylor nuts but she was smart enough to not show that it did.

"Why are you teaching the children shield charms?" Umbridge asked her sweetly, "that is not necessary is it?"

"I think my students could answer all the things a shield charm is good for." Taylor said smiling as sweetly as she could at Umbridge wishing only to stuff the annoyance into a deep dark hole, "Neville what would you use a shield charm for?"

"Well I would use one for certain plants, as well many can be dangerous but as I would not wish to harm the plant the spell would keep me safe."

"What kind of plants?" Taylor asked.

"Venomous Tentacula fer starters ma'am and the fanged geranium too." Neville replied.

"Yes I never did have much luck with those, yes that would be a good use for the shield charm." Taylor said.

"Well I see Mr. Longbottom has a use for them but what about the others?" Umbridge asked.

"Um well I know a good use ma'am." Ron said getting Umbridge to turn to him, "I could use this to protect myself when my sister gets upset with me." This got laugher from the class, "well she is really good with the bat bogey hex."

"What about you Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked and Taylor hoped Harry would behave or she was really thinking of turning him to ash.

"Um well I could use the charm to um…" Here Harry seemed to be thinking hard.

"Well Mr. Potter?"

"Well Fred and George like to cheer me up ma'am, you know color changing charms, I can use this to surprise them." Harry said.

"Color changing charms in school?" Umbridge said, "I will have to speak to them."

"It's only done to cheer me up and it works, I um do get bored with plan black hair ma'am." Harry said looking very innocent as she continued to look stern he added, "they are brothers to me and know how to get me to laugh but going to dinner with orange hair really is not the best thing to do ma'am."

The rest of the class was uneventful and Taylor knew she had done well as Umbridge left the class with very little on her clipboard to write. Taylor knew she would still have to watch her step, she knew how to play politics very well and if she had been sorted (if cared for such things) she probably would have ended up in Slytherin. As it was she kept running into Umbridge around the castle and found her annoying but nothing she could not deal with. However she had found that the house rivalry was almost too much, she had in fact had to drag one Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy off each other as they had actually been fist fighting! She had taken care of that little problem by assigning them five detentions, and after speaking with the heads of houses they agreed to have the two boys for a detention each. One detention would be with Taylor and she was thinking that the forbidden forest would be perfect for both boys.

The next few weeks saw Umbridge all over the castle inspecting teachers here and there and generally being a complete nuisance and when word came to Taylor that Umbridge was going to investigate Trelawney of course Taylor had see this. She was not sure who annoyed her more, Umbridge or Trelawney but she was not going to miss out on this. She turned to her cat form and slipped up the stairs then the latter to the Trelawney's classroom and hid in a corner grateful that in cat form the room was not so hot as it would have been if she were in human form.

The class was a disaster from the start. First off even if Trelawney had the seer gift she was not using it here and it was clear there was a reason why most magical schools did not have these classes at all. Harry Potter was not happy at all being given death threats but Taylor was pleased he kept his mouth shut and tried not to attract any attention. Umbridge was writing on her clipboard and Taylor once more wanted to shove it where the sun did not shine. However that would be rude and she was not one to give into such rude behavior. However Umbridge started to harass the poor woman and Taylor flicked her ears back and forth as she watched Trelawney trying to keep her class in line and teach. Finally Umbridge asked a for a prediction and Trelawney gave her one alright, though for some reason it was no of death and danger like most had been today.

"If you really can predict things then tell me something that will happen in my life?" Umbridge asked.

"Well the inner eye cannot be called on like that." Trelawney said looking frustrated.

"But a great seer like you should be able to make a prediction should you not?" Umbridge said sweetly.

"Well…" Trelawney paused to think for a moment and then she spoke with a strange look in her eyes "you will meet a tall man with sliver eyes would will bring you happiness and some sorrow. You will be friends with him and not regret meeting him."

"Well that could be anybody." Umbridge said walking to the door, "I see I will be back later."

She left and Taylor waited until she was gone and the class ended and the students left. She made her way down the stairs and turned human behind a tapestry and walked down to the staffroom and smiled as she saw the shabby figure of Remus Lupin. She took from her pockets a potion she knew the werewolf needed as he had caught one of the few diseases a werewolf could, that of the werewolf flu. Fortunately she worked with two werewolves back home and knew the symptoms and had caught them early in him. She had to get the potions from the American Embassy so that Snape did not have yet one more potion to brew on top of all the work he had to do.

"How are you feeling Remus?" She asked the werewolf.

"Fine, I should be just fine for the new form of the Wolfsbane Severus has been kind enough to work on." Remus said.

"Only so that if this works I can finally make some real money!" Severus said coming into the room, "you know teaching barely gives me anything, if not for my articles and other work I would be very poor indeed."

"Of course Severus." Remus said smiling and sipping at his tea.

"So how is that new form coming along Severus?" Taylor asked.

"Well enough, if it works as I believe it should I will not have to brew the stuff every month for this mangy werewolf."

"I don't have mange or fleas, that would be Sirius." Remus smirked.

"I thought he was your friend." Taylor said.

"Well he still drinks too much and Severus is very smart and I can talk with him about more than pranks and such. Between his threats of torture of course."

"Watch it wolf or I will have you whipped." Severus snarled.

"I love you too Severus." Remus replied getting Snape to very nearly throw something at him.

"Well I really do need to make more money, that way I can get new robes with silver buttons." Snape snarled. "It is good to have help this year."

Taylor knew that Severus would not even be able to do this if not for a development that was good for more than one person. Her husband had been in London and had seen Percy Weasley in Diagon Alley in the Apothecary looking for ingredients. As Mr. Taylor was a friendly sort and knew who this young man was he struck up a friendship. He found out the young man was miserable, he missed his family and most of all he really was beating himself up for not taking the offer from the potions Academy in the States. Mr. Taylor had realized that the young man had only joined the ministry because he thought it was what his father wanted and now he felt he was stuck. With a few pulled strings and two interviews later Percy Weasley was now the apprentice of one Severus Snape who actually did not mind having one as it meant less school work for him and more time brewing on his own. It had in fact been Percy's idea to try to make the Wolfsbane into chews in the first place.

"Why is that creature here?" Came the voice of Umbridge from the door.

"Hello Deloris, he has volunteered to help with the improvements Severus and young Percy have made in the Wolfsbane." Taylor replied cheerfully though she wanted to hex this woman off the map.

"Oh but he is dangerous and in a school of children!" Umbridge snapped.

"Oh no need to worry I have silver bullets, Remus is such a dear he made me promise to shoot him if he ever was a danger." Taylor replied.

"I did at that, she was very kind to do that for me." Remus replied nearly smirking at the look of shock on Umbridge's face. "It's good to have those who care for me to make sure I don't become a killer or worse."

"Well I see, silver bullets, those work then?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes ma'am, Remus burned his hand good when he touched one, it was on the table and he grabbed it before I could stop him."

"She yelled at me before I could hide the injury, it's a small scar, and one of only a few the werewolf gets." Remus said then remembering the faint scars on his face, "that and the scars from the attack from Grayback when I was bit."

"I personally would like to thank Grayback for all the misery he has caused." Taylor said darkly, "a sliver tipped whip for starters."

"I see, well you will be here at the full moon?" Umbridge asked.

"Well only because Severus has to run his tests." Remus replied, "I will have my muzzle and will be in a heavily warded room so there should be little trouble ma'am."

Taylor nearly laughed at the look on Umbridge's face and she was looking forward to what else this year would bring. As she had promised Remus she went to see if the new form of the Wolfsbane worked, the pill form had been as Severus stated a disaster but it was hoped that the work that had been done by both Snape and Percy would make the chews work. However as she watched Remus take the chew she felt sorry it had to taste so bad as the look on his face was one of pure loathing at the taste. He slipped out of his robes and she looked away as he sat where the moon would hit him the fullest. When it did he started to change at once but there was no pain on his face as he changed and once he was in wolf form the magical muzzle by him went on. He yawned, shook himself and lay down and actually went to sleep! Taylor wished that Umbridge was brave enough to see this, though Remus made for a large wolf right now he looked so sweet and innocent (though he was behind a strong shield charm) and he was even snoring!

A few days later she got a pleasant surprise, her hoverboard had cleared the ministry and had been delivered along with her husbands to Hogwarts! The ministry had a hard time allowing it in England as they thought it was a muggle charmed snowboard. However when they researched the claims made by Mr. Taylor that the snowboard had been invented by a wizard who had come across a group of muggles on his hoverboard. Instead of taking their memories he landed the hoverboard and the sport of snowboarding was born. So that explained why Mr. and Mrs. Taylor were flying on the edge of the forbidden forest, they were not the type to do stunts or anything reckless on their hoverboards, they were happy enough just to fly them. Yet the way so many looked at them it was as if they were flying in the Quidditch world cup or had grown four extra heads. Then the fact they were clad in muggle fatigues and strange looking crash vests did not help matters at all.

"Hey look there, a Thestral herd!" Taylor said looking down to see some of the peaceful but strange looking creatures. "Want to come down and see them?"

"No, you can though." Mr. Taylor replied, "I am going to see Mr. Filch, see if he has any more of that elderberry wine of his."

"No flying after drinking promise?" Taylor asked her husband.

"Promise mommy." Mr. Taylor said getting a swat from his wife.

She went down and landed on the edge of the forest and watched as the skeletal looking Thestrals walked up to her sniffing at her with curiosity. She saw Hagrid with a class and she started to slip off when she saw Umbridge and could not resist but stay petting the Thestral next to her. Umbridge saw her and gave a strange look, of course she could not see the Thestral as she had not seen death as Taylor had. Taylor remembered with bitterness the day that she had visited Oklahoma City and had seen the bombing of the Federal building. She would never forget the deaths or the helplessness as she knew that many muggles could have been saved with magic but that if any witch or wizard tried to help there was real possibility that the muggles would kill them. Though she had grown up around muggles she knew that they were dangerous and had no problem killing a suspected witch or wizard. She was a pureblood to boot but unlike many of the older magical community she knew that the muggle born were more likely to protect the magical world more fully than the purebloods as they knew more the threats to the magical world living so close to the muggles.

"How many of you can see 'em?" Hagrid was asking and a few students raised their hands.

"Why can I not see them?" Umbridge asked forgetting for the moment her review of Hagrid.

"Only those who have seen death can." Taylor said.

"Who did you see die?" Umbridge asked.

"Muggles, an evil man blew up a government building couple years back." Taylor said, "I wanted, I wanted so badly to help but I knew what the muggles would do if they found out what I was. Some do know but most don't , they cannot be trusted with that knowledge."

"You do understand why we stay hidden then, I thought your knowing so much about the muggles was to expose our world." Umbridge replied.

"I don't have a death wish, no we have to know all about them so we can continue to hide in plan sight, they do have many useful things that we do not too."

"I see," Umbridge said.

She went back to grading Hagrid who had got the students around the Theserals and many were petting them even though they could not see them. Taylor had liked that Umbridge had been a bit friendly and she knew she had to keep the blasted woman on her side but she would never trust her. She knew what kind of woman Umbridge was and knew how to "play politics" as it were. She would continue to do so and wished not for the first time to be home in her lab running evidence not teaching in a foreign land.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I love playing politics at work, er not really. However I know full well one has to play politics in work or one will end up unemployed. Taylor knows that very well and knows how to deal with a woman like Umbridge. It's just life experience she is falling back on nothing more. As for Percy liking potions, well why not? I wanted Snape to have an apprentice and Percy seemed a good fit, though the twins are great at potions they would not be good for Snape's temperament as apprentices. The hoverboards here? I always wanted one and so if I cannot have one in life my OC will have one here! :)_


	5. Concerning An Article

Chapter Five: Concerning An Article:

Taylor did not like coming to order meetings, she found them boring most of the time with a flash of interest here and there but so spread out she would be bored to tears otherwise. So she stayed at the school, concentrated on her work and befriended the staff and that included one surely spy who at first had been put off by her casual attitude, teasing of him and her way of teaching. However after she got over his snappish and surely manner she saw a loyal hardworking man who was truly on the side of good, she did not need Veritaserum to tell her that Snape was not a bad man, in fact he showed great restraint in how he dealt with his students. She had spied on him in cat form and saw how even when a student blew up a cauldron or made a potion badly he would yell at them but was far nicer than even her potions master had been. He didn't make the student do lines in front of the class or apologize before the school for mistakes made. Taylor now was sitting in the dining room of Grimmauld Place reading the article that was in the _Prophet _and she grinned. Harry was really a smart talented young man to do what he had done.

"So that is what he was up to first visit to Hogsmeade." Taylor said putting the paper down. "I think it's smart of him to do this."

"All he wants is the fame!" Snape snarled.

"Now Professor you know that is not true, he wants to bring unity to the Wizarding world." Tonks said gently. "I never knew he had in him, to state he wants to be disqualified from the Tri-wizard tournament that Hufflepuff was dishonored by the betrayal of Crouch who had forced him into the tournament."

"Good point, an' I agree w' Tonks here." Moody said slumping in.

"Look what the cat drug in." Snape muttered, unfortunately Moody heard him and walked over and hit him upside the head. "You bastard you cannot do that to me!"

"Shut up boy, just be grateful I don't have Veritaserum, that was fun having you prisoner and a bottle of that, maybe I should tell everyone here what I learned about you." Moody said and when Snape got up wand out added, "put it away boy you canno' take me."

"Don't be so sure old man, you got took by two that are nowhere near as powerful as me." Snape shot at Moody.

"Severus please don't!" Remus pleaded.

"Why not maybe Moody will blast Severus off the planet." Sirius replied still bitter about the fact that, one Snape was alive, two that Snape had a trial but he did not and three Snape was here. "I would pay to see that."

"Not me, who would replace Severus?" Taylor said getting Severus and Moody to look over at her, "well I mean he is evil, cruel and violent but he is the best potions master I have ever seen. Besides I think he is very sexy."

"I second that!" Tonks said.

"I third that!" Emmeline Vance added.

"Indeed." Severus said silkily.

"Yup, if I was not married well lets say you and me and a nice quiet…"

"Mary Jane Taylor you will not finish that sentence!" Molly snapped levitating a plate of food into the room and onto the table. "That is not nice to talk about Severus that way and you a married witch at that!"

"Sorry but well Severus is cute." Taylor said smirking.

"I-am-not-cute!" Severus snarled.

Taylor could not help but tease Snape, she knew he hated to be called cute and she would pay for it later but she liked to tease him. Oh true he was not a handsome man but he was not ugly either, he was an interesting specimen of a man, he was lean but not too lean, he had a large hooked nose but it was not all that bad looking on his face and his teeth needed to be straightened but they were healthy and he always had the faint but not unpleasant scent of potions. He looked Goth to her all in black with his black hair and eyes, all he needed was dark eye shadow and black fingernail polish and maybe an earring though he could have one under his hair she thought. Black did, she saw a small ruby in one ear and even Remus did though that was a tag in the middle of his ear as he was tagged now as the law required. Remus was cute, he really was and sweet too and reminded Taylor (not for the first time) of a sweet puppy dog. Sirius was too much an alpha dog that Taylor would love to leash and teach a few manners to.

"Don't tease Severus like that!" Molly warned Taylor as Snape glared at Taylor.

"Well I really am only teasing, I like professor Snape, he kinda grows on you."

"Grows on you like mold?" Sirius smirked.

"No, I mean he is a friend." Taylor said getting Sirius to gag and Snape to look at her wide eyed.

"Oh come on you are a friend, I do like you professor."

"I am going to be sick." Sirius replied.

"Okay one more smart remark from you Black and I will hex you to the wall!" Taylor warned him her wand out pointed directly at him.

"I will turn your hair pink if you do not leave Severus alone!" Flitwick said walking into the room.

Flitwick and Sprout had both joined the order not too long ago. Now Taylor had nothing to do with what had happened between the heads of houses of course, they had in fact decided to all join the order as they did not trust the ministry and wanted to stop Voldemort. Taylor had been surprised to see them here the first time but she had quickly taken to the fact that Severus had at least three others on his side. Oh yes when Sirius or Moody tried to go off on Snape the other heads of houses united to defend him. That was why Snape was so cocky at the meetings, he only had to worry about being tortured by Voldemort and actually looked forward to these meetings at Grimmauld place as he got to annoy Sirius Black and Black could do nothing about it!

"I will pay to see the look on Umbridge's face when she gets her copy of _the prophet _ tomorrow." McGonagall said taking a seat by Severus and charming the teapot, a tea cup, sugar and milk to make her a cup of tea. "That woman is noting more than an annoyance that needs to be hexed to Antarctica!"

"I agree, she hinted that because of my height I am not fully human!" Flitwick said, "as if any who did not know the Flitwick family goes back hundreds of years as purebloods!"

"The way she treats poor Severus here." McGonagall said, "really she needs to be stopped."

"Well I could woo her and get a good shag out of it." Severus smirked then at a furious glare from Molly, "or buy her a large box of chocolates?"

"That is all you could get to…" Sirius started to say.

There was a glare from Molly that shut the men up right away. The meeting was informative though Taylor got quite a shock from Dumbledore. He knew she wanted to tell Harry all about the prophecy but he knew the boy's mind was not protected so she could. Dumbledore thought that what he had planned would work. He could protect both his boy and Harry and give Taylor what she wanted. As the meeting was winding down and Taylor was explaining what a Jackalope was to Hagrid Dumbledore broached the subject.

"Mary I understand your concern about Harry knowing about the prophecy." Dumbledore said.

"So I can tell him now?" Taylor asked.

"Well his mind needs protection, I was thinking you could teach him Occulumency."

"No she does not have the strength t' teach that." Moody said getting Taylor to scowl at him. "Lass ye are no' it is a tricky thing to teach that an' I should know, I have taught many. In fact she needs to work on her Occulumency herself."

"What is wrong with it?" Taylor said getting defensive.

"Ye may be an Auror lass, good w' politics and such but when was the last time ye were in a battle situation or in the field?"

"Well when I went to get Harry!" Taylor replied.

"Not enough, I am sorry Albus but I will no' let her teach the boy this." Moody said firmly.

"Severus could then." Albus said.

"No that would just give Voldemort a reason t' kill Severus slowly, that is if Severus did not take the spies modern way out." Moody said.

"Cyanide capsules?" Flitwick asked.

"Yes, Mary gave me one." Severus said.

"Well I thought you wanted to keep your honor Severus, I know what those kind of people can do." Taylor said, "you may be annoying, horrible at times, aloof and prickly but I like you and respect what you are doing."

"Thank you," Severus said, "even though you are an annoying uncivilized colonist."

"You are just upset you guys lost 'cause your king was too busy speaking to trees instead of listening to us over the pond."

This was the usual banter between Severus and Taylor and the others loved to watch this. It was clear that Severus was enjoying this and it was good to see him as near happy as he would ever get here. Taylor was not being anything but herself around him and she liked him as he was the closest to her age here he knew more about muggles than anyone else here. She looked at Moody and though she was not happy he had put her down like he had she knew he was right, she was not strong enough to teach Harry what he needed to know. So if it was not up to her or Severus who was to teach Harry?

"I will teach him." Moody growled, "see if the boy can learn this."

"Very well, but this has to be kept from Umbridge." Dumbledore said. "No-one is to mention this at school."

"Of course headmaster." Taylor said quietly.

"I will not say a word headmaster." Severus replied.

The meeting ended and Taylor headed back to school and to her husband who was laid up sick with the flu and was resting comfortably in bed. She relayed all that had happened at the meeting and he was glad that Harry would be taught Occulumency. He did agree with Moody though about the training that his dear wife was not strong enough and though she got upset she knew he was right. She had to agree with him on that. The next morning she watched as the _Daily Prophet _was delivered and enjoyed the look on Umbridge's face as she read it. She looked at Harry, then at the article and was for once at a loss for words, score one for the boy who lived Taylor thought. She wanted to thank whoever had got him to write the article as it was really needed at this time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_No Taylor had nothing to do with the article, that was Hermione and Ginny. They have had enough of the division in the school and think its wrong the houses cannot get along. So Harry wanted to show them in typical boy fashion he could do something to unite the school. Harry still feels guilty about what happened the year before and I think if he had the proper outlet for that guilt in his fifth year he would not have so much anger. Harry hates his fame, he really does and I don't blame him, I would too if my parents had died to save my life and I was lauded a hero for living. It would really shake me up._

_I did promise that Taylor is not going to be super witch, she does have weaknesses and one of them is the fact she is really not that good at Occulumency at all. This could be a problem and she is not happy Moody stepped in, but she knows it is right, she cannot do everything, that is just not humanly possible. So teamwork is very important and that is what she is going to use here! She may be teaching but she is only a support character and flawed as any normal human would be. :)_


	6. Grayback and Wormtail

Chapter Six: Grayback and Wormtail:

It was a stupid idea Wormtail would agree with Grayback later on. Yet the dark lord wanted results and Wormtail thought getting the feral werewolf into Hogwarts could help the dark lord out in the end. So that was why he was able to speak to Grayback and a plan was put in place. Grayback did not like the fact he had to get into the small sack that Wormtail provided. But he could not walk into Hogwarts and Wormtail could. Soon a rat squeezed it's way through a small hole and came into the school. He ran down to the main entry hall and morphed to human form and let Grayback out of the sack. Grayback growled softly as he smelled children and turned to see two very terrified third years wands out. He started towards them but never got a chance to eat them as Snape had come up from the dungeons at this time and saw Grayback first. In a flash he had his wand out and attacked and Wormtail jumped behind him to take him down. He never got the chance as there was a flash of light and Wormtail fell stunned to the floor. Severus looked up to see James, no, no, no Harry Potter standing wand out pointed at Wormtail.

"Leave him Potter help me with the wolf!" Severus snapped, "you too Collins and Wilkins!"

"Let me help." Remus said coming down the stairs, Harry was surprised at how feral Remus looked as he took out his wand and growling he advanced on Grayback. "You bastard you ruined my life!"

"Ah hello my pup, going to help me make a meal of these children?" Grayback asked.

"No, you are sick and evil and belong in hell!" Remus snarled circling the werewolf.

"On my mark." Severus said, "one, two, three, Stupefy."

Four stunning spells hit Grayback at once and knocked him out cold, yet he would be back up soon enough and that was why Remus still growing in anger bound him with chains. The two third years looked up at him in fear and awe and he softened his features so that he was the kind Remus Lupin once more. Grayback was taken to a deep dark dungeon, put in chains and locked up securely while Wormtail was taken up the stairs to an office (Taylor's office naturally) and she looked up clearly not happy to have this drama in her office. Harry walked outside to wait and try to calm down, in a short time he saw to his shock a large shaggy black dog run up the stairs and he blocked his godfather from the door to the office. The dog turned human and the furious form of Sirius Black came to view. He did not want to hurt his godson but he wanted Wormtail too.

"Sirius get out of here!" Harry said franticly, "you are a wanted man."

"I-don't-care-let-me-at-him!" Sirius snarled.

"The minister is coming, you cannot stay here!" Harry pleaded, "you will be kissed and not in a good way!"

"Harry I am just going to talk with him that is all." Sirius said firmly but gently brushing by his godson, "he as good as murdered your parents!"

"I know but you cannot go in there!"

"I have to!"

Harry followed him into the room and Harry groaned inwardly as Umbridge was here too! Taylor walked up and took Sirius wand and tied him up and forced him to his knees as she was the only Auror in the room at the moment and she had to do this. Sirius really had no choice but to let her do this as she had her wand aimed at him, below the belt. She was vicious that was for sure Sirius thought, but then she had to keep her cover too. Wormtail sneered at Sirius and taunted him and that was it for Harry. To the shock of all in the room he attacked Wormtail just as the minister came into the room. The language he was using is just too vulgar to put into print so it will be left out but McGonagall who had arrived shortly before the minister was shocked, Dumbledore looked grim and Sirius was impressed his godson knew such language. Someone had to take the boy into hand and it was Severus who stepped up and firmly picked the boy up getting Harry to actually go limp in his grip. Severus put him on his feet away from a badly bleeding Wormtail and gently but firmly held him back.

"Professor let me at him I am gonna kill him!" Harry snarled.

"Potter stop!" Severus commanded him, "Harry look at me,"

Harry did he looked up at Severus with wide green eyes and froze in place barely breathing.

"You have every right to be upset but allow the ministry to do the right thing now." Severus said calmly, "can you do that Harry?"

"Yes sir I can." Harry said nodding, "can you use Veritaserum on them both sir?"

"Harry you know I am innocent!" Sirius said not thinking very clearly at this moment.

"Oh hush Mr. Black, you know that this will take away any doubt on part of your innocence." McGonagall snapped playing her part well, "if you are innocent of this it will come out this way!"

"So both here Pettigrew alive!" Fudge said looking quite gray.

"Cornelius you know this is the right thing to do." Dumbledore said, "use the Veritaserum on both."

"I agree with the headmaster," Umbridge said, "it would get us the truth if both are guilty or only one."

"Very well, ah professor Snape you have the Veritaserum?"

"I do minister." Severus replied.

Both men were dosed with it and the minister posted the questions. When he learned that Wormtail was the secret keeper and Sirius was not he was not happy. Not happy at all that an innocent man had been locked up for so long. He wanted to have Pettigrew killed for what he had done and he would have but he needed what this man knew. He would have to go through the paperwork to pardon Sirius and in the meantime Sirius would have to stay in Hogwarts. Sirius was unbound and he stood up and turned to Umbridge and smiled then he grinned at Severus who just glared right back.

"I will take Wormtail and that werewolf you have with me." Fudge said.

"Minister if I may have them I am working on a vaccine for the werewolf bite." Severus asked, "when I am done I will give you the human. I wish to see if I can keep Grayback in wolf form and skin him for my office floor."

"Severus!" Dumbledore warned him.

"Sorry headmaster but Grayback is a filthy horrible monster quite unlike Lupin." Severus had to choke out that last work.

"Well he is your pet vampire." Sirius said grinning.

"Sirius please stop being disrespectful of professor Snape!" Harry pleaded.

"Well you may have Pettigrew and Grayback for two months no more." Fudge said, "then I will want them back."

"Of course minister." Severus said bowing slightly.

The minister left and Wormtail looked terrified at the feral look on Severus's face. Severus took his new prisoner and took him to a dungeon near Grayback and had him locked in. Dumbledore managed to get four goblins to guard the cells and Sirius was a free man, well he would be officially later on, he had to stay in the castle for now. The very first thing he was required to do was to follow McGonagall up to the Gryffindor tower and apologize to the fat lady. She at first refused to even look at him, folding her arms and closing her eyes as he stood before her.

"I am an ass." Sirius said humbly, "I treated you horribly, there really is no excuse for what I did."

"You are right about that you horrible man!" The fat lady said. "How could you, you nearly killed me!"

"I am sorry, I was not in my right mind, ask me for anything and I will get it for you." Sirius said. "I guess I have not treated those around me right as I should have. I really am sorry."

"I believe you Mr. Black, now if you want to come in you will have to have the password, no more violence understood?" The fat lady said. "You nearly broke my heart with what you did!"

"Yes ma'am." Sirius said. "I am so very sorry."

He was given rooms to stay here and he was very good for the week that passed before he was fully cleared. In the meantime Severus had given the vaccine to Wormtail and on the full moon two days after Wormtail and Grayback had been caught he put Wormtail in a room with a window with Grayback (who had been fed well so he would not eat Wormtail) that had been charmed by Flitwick so that Wormtail could not change and he locked him in. Wormtail had screamed and raged and in the morning he had been bit, he cried and sobbed believing he was now a werewolf cursed to roam as a wolf at the full moon.

"You are evil to let him do that to me!" Wormtail howled at Sirius when Sirius saw him that next morning.

"You deserve worse!" Sirius snarled at him. "You foul lowly scum to betray all who loved and treated you as a brother!"

"I was never your brother not really!" Wormtail shouted back.

"So the pledge we all made to be true and good to each other never mattered?" Remus asked coming up at that time, he was tired from his change but he wanted to talk to Wormtail. "You are the worst of all beings and there is a special place in hell for you."

"The dark lord will win and you will all die!" Wormtail shouted.

"Oh shut up." Severus said casting a spell to quiet Wormtail and at a glare from Sirius, "he was annoying me mutt."

One month later Wormtail was put in the full moon and he did not change or suffer any effects from the moon. The vaccine was a complete success and Severus was going to get very rich from this. He would start by vaccinating the students for a small fee then move on to England then to the world. The very first person he did vaccinate was Sirius Black and he was not nice about it at all. He came to the hospital wing where Sirius was being examined by Poppy, bound Sirius to a bed on his stomach while Poppy had turned her back, lowered Sirius's under shorts and gave the shot in his rear. The chewing out he got from Poppy was so worth it at the humiliation he had put Sirius through. Payback was such a wonderful thing after all and he was far from done.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I wanted to have Sirius get a chance to gain his freedom and did it here. Again Taylor had nothing to do with it just was able to watch what happened. With the vaccine in place Severus will become rich and respected too. You know how revenge is a dish best served cold? Yea Sirius Black may want to stay away from Severus Snape. But would we have humorous incidents if he did? No of course not!_


	7. Humorous Interlude

Chapter Seven: Humorous Interlude:

Two weeks before Wormtail was put in a room before the full moon Harry and Draco had their final detention with the heads of houses with Severus Snape. The other three had forced them to work closely together and use teamwork and they were sure this detention would be more of the same but far worse as Snape had a wicked evil nasty side. Sprout had them help her mulch the dangerous plants in greenhouse five, Flitwick had them organize his classroom and McGonagall had them organize all her supplies for transfiguration. They came to the potions classroom where Snape had ordered them to come and saw a tub in the center of the room and wondered just what was going on. Severus came out dragging Padfoot on a leash attached to a green collar.

"Your detention tonight is to bathe this mutt." Severus said.

"Sir that is my godfather!" Harry said.

"That is my cousin and sir he is not a mutt! Blood traitor a he is he is a pureblood!" Draco said, "besides I will not lower myself to do house elves work!"

"You will do as you are told Mr. Malfoy" Severus said silkily, "or I will tell your mother, besides it will be filmed."

"Why is that sir?" Harry asked,

"I want something to amuse myself with, your godfather came down to the dungeons in dog form when the headmaster forbade him to in any form. Now he will be punished for it."

"You could send a video to my mother, she needs a laugh sir." Draco said. "If I am to do this."

"You will do it wither or not I send it to your mother." Severus said.

"Yes sir." Draco said.

"The potions are in the cupboard, you will get them and start work." Severus said.

The boys did and were not too terribly surprised when Taylor came down and set up the camera and started recording the event. Harry got Padfoot in the tub and got him wet and Draco took bottle and saw it was flea dip. Both boys decided if they had to contribute to the humiliation of Padfoot they were going to have fun doing it. They carefully washed Padfoot together calling him a sweet puppy and a good dog and loving the look of indignity on his face as they were so careful with him. They were boys and loved a good prank and knew that this was one and it was funny despite the fact they had to work together doing this.

When done they got him out the of the tub and shielded themselves with large fluffy towels as he shook off and dried Padfoot off carefully. Then they saw the bow on the table by the tub and carefully tied it on Padfoot a bit clumsily (boys are rarely good at bows) and stepped back admiring the green bow on the now very surly Padfoot. Taylor did her best not to laugh even after she finished recording the event. Severus came out and took the tape and sent it by owl to Narcissa Malfoy, she had a muggle TV and video recorder and laughed so hard at what had been done to her cousin she was in tears. In the meantime Severus was not done with the boys or Padfoot.

"Let's go, bring the mutt." Severus said.

"Sir were are we going with him?" Harry asked.

"Shut up Potter!" Draco hissed as Severus fixed both boys with a glare.

"Bring him now!" Severus snapped.

Harry put a leash on his godfather and walked out and followed professor Snape up out of the dungeons and up to his head of house's office! Harry was not amused at this and neither was Draco as they walked up and waited while Severus knocked. McGonagall bid them enter and she looked down at Padfoot then up at Severus, Harry realized that she had a part in this! Just what had his godfather done to get McGonagall of all people to side with Severus Snape? She got up and took the leach from Harry and fixed the bow getting Padfoot to whine.

"Well if you had obeyed the headmaster you would not have been punished as you were." McGonagall said. "You boys did well."

"Thank you professor." Both boys said.

"He will stay in dog form the rest of the night and all day tomorrow." McGonagall said.

"I have dog food for him." Severus said silkily getting Padfoot to growl at him.

Now Sirius could be very smart, he was an Animagmus a very hard thing to become, he had helped make a very complicated map and knew all kinds of facts about history mostly all about ancient Egypt. However when it came to Severus Snape he always was thinking of ways to prank him. Which was why on a cold afternoon after classes, with Taylor in the staffroom with Flitwick Severus came in looking very smug. Taylor looked up from her magical magnifying glass and the silver hand that had until a few days ago been attached to Wormtail at the smirking potions master. She knew him well enough now that he had done something to someone, probably Sirius Black.

"So what did you do to Black?" Taylor asked Severus.

"I hung him on the wall." Severus replied.

"Oh, okay, wait where the students can see that?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, rumor will spread that he insulted me and the students will believe I am as evil and wicked as they imagine."

"Well you are evil and wicked." Taylor said not looking up from her work.

"Thank you, the students need to believe that."

"Yes the evil loner who hates everyone and everything." Flitwick said levitating a tray of sweets to Severus. "You look hungry have some."

"Toffees?" Severus sighed.

"How about cookies or as you call them biscuits?" Taylor asked.

"Yes thank you." Severus said taking the plate offered.

"Must be nice to eat everything in sight and never gain weight." Taylor muttered.

"Not really no, Poppy is always on me about my weight but I do eat well." Severus said.

"So where is he?" Taylor asked.

"Outside the door up the stairs." Severus replied.

Taylor walked out to see Sirius hanging by an invisible hook from the wall. He grinned at her and she tried not to laugh. She took out her wand to help him down but one of the students beat her to it. Hermione Granger came up and cast a spell that got Sirius down but unfortunately caused him to fall down the stairs to the floor below. Severus came out of the staffroom at this time and did something that got everyone to look at him in shock. He gave five points to Gryffindor and Taylor added five more, Sirius got up and limped off to the hospital wing as he was hurt but not so badly he would not be healed up quickly. Mostly his pride was hurt and he really wanted to get Severus Snape back for that.

A few weeks later Severus was at another order meeting or rather after the order meeting sitting at the dining table enjoying some of Molly's wonderful baking. He saw a cauldron cake that looked very tempting and took it and ate it a small frown at his face that did not last. The reason for this is he turned into a large yellow canary. Moody turned and started to laugh, he had slipped the canary cream into the mix knowing Severus would go for it and the sight of the large canary where Severus had been was extremely funny. He laughed so hard he nearly fell on the floor and of course he did not react nearly fast enough when Severus molted and had his wand out so fast and cast a spell at Moody the old Auror could not react in time. Everyone left in the room looked were Moody had been and saw an old scruffy gray tom cat with mismatched eyes and a very stiff rear leg.

"Hnn you make an ugly cat." Severus smirked.

"Severus run, now." Remus warned him. "He is going to kill you when he is turned human."

"Well he did start it, what was that he slipped in there?" Arthur asked.

"Canary cream, your delightful sons invented it." Severus replied, "though I am sure they did not realize that Mad-eye was going to use it on me when they sold it to him!"

"Fred and George are selling those at school?" Arthur forced himself to frown.

"I will get the howler paper now." Molly said getting ready to storm off.

"They have promised not to sell them in the school." Severus said.

"And how do you know that young man?" McGonagall asked.

"Look at the time, I must get back to school." Severus said knowing he was in for it now.

He left in a billow of black robes and Apparated back to the gates of the school. Molly turned Moody human again and that turned out to be a very bad thing at the moment. Once human he stormed out of the house and took off after Severus. Severus must have thought himself safe on school grounds, however he did not realize that Moody was allowed here and could get through the gates. That is what Moody did, he walked through and saw Severus nearly to the doors to the school. He simply summoned the young potions master and caught him and drug him off towards the edge of the cliff over looking the lake.

"Alastor I doubt the headmaster wishes to find a new potions master." Severus said calmly though he was rather scared at the moment.

"Ye dare turn me into a cat!" Moody roared.

"Well you did turn me into a canary first!" Severus shot back.

"Have fun swimming ye greasy git!" Moody said levitating Severus over the cliff and a good ways out over the lake.

"You do realize this means war Moody!" Severus called out.

Moody released him and limped away not aware that Severus had luck on his side in the form of Taylor and her husband flying on their hoverboards along the edge of the cliff along the lake. They saw someone falling off the cliff and both had their wands out to slow the fall of the person catching him and realizing it was one Severus Snape. They helped him back up to the top of the cliff and once there he had his wand out aimed at Moody who took his wand out. A fine battle was about to begin when Dumbledore came on the grounds. He walked up and both wizards turned and lowered their wands as he looked from one to the other calmly.

"Explain please." Dumbledore said.

"He turned me into a canary headmaster, I only repaid the favor by turning him into a cat and he tried to drown me!"

"Ah know ye kin swim boy an these two did save ye." Moody said leaning on his staff and looking at the Taylors.

"You are not to fight like this any more." Dumbledore said quietly, "if you cannot take a joke, ether of you kindly do not cast them on each other."

"Right Albus, I will behave." Moody said.

"I will to headmaster even if I have to deal with an ugly old scarred Auror who is a pervert!" Severus snapped.

"Boy ye are crossing the line now!" Moody snarled aiming his wand directly at Severus.

"Severus apologize now!" Dumbledore said.

"Fine headmaster, I am sorry that Moody brings the worst out in me." Severus said then under his breath, "and for him being so ugly."

"Albus I am going t' teach this brat of yours some manners!" Moody snarled.

"Severus go tend to your house." Dumbledore warned him.

"Of course headmaster." Severus said smirking as he walked by.

Taylor was surprised at how the young head of house got away with so much! The headmaster let him walk off even though he had not fully apologized at all to Moody! Taylor may have been a bit younger than Severus but Severus was a child compared to the other professors here. That probably was why he was allowed so much freedom around the headmaster. Taylor bowed to the headmaster and excused herself and went back to flying sure that the rest of the year could not get any more interesting. She was of course very wrong about that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Now Sirius is not stupid, he just acts that way or rather very childlike most of the time. He lost a lot of years in prison and wants to get back to his youth. Yet pranking Severus is not the way to go about it. No not at all, and of course the "war" between Severus and Moody will go on. They don't like each other much but even Moody has to grudgingly respect Severus for sticking his neck out like he is. Or put him in his place as Severus just keeps pushing buttons on the old Auror._


	8. New Friends and Challenges

Chapter Eight: New Friends and Challenges:

Taylor sat close to the fire wondering if she would ever get warm. True she had grown up in Colorado and was used to snow but this, this cold was something else! She shivered despite the heavy duty military grade long underwear, the warm sweater and woolen petticoats and her heavy woolen winter robes over all. She wondered how her ancestors survived such cold and she did the only thing that would help her stay warm, she turned to her cat form. She was settling down by the fire when she heard the door open and Severus Snape walk quietly to the chair she had vacated and take a seat. Before she realized what had happened he Umbridge had come into the room and Severus in an effort to save the brown tabby from Umbridge picked her up and settled her in his lap.

"That is a pretty cat, I did not know you had one Severus." Umbridge said.

"I don't, not really however the cats in the castle like me well enough." Severus said adding as Sirius came in, "it's just dogs I have a problem with."

"I hate you." Sirius said.

"Then leave, you do not have to stay at the castle." Severus said coldly.

"I came to escort madam Umbridge to Hogsmead." Sirius said then turned to Umbridge with a bow, "Deloris will you go with me to Hogsmead?"

"Of course I will Sirius." Umbridge said.

She followed Sirius out and Taylor jumped down from Severus and turned back to her human form. Taylor looked and Severus, shook her head and went to get a cup of hot cocoa from the pot on the side table. Sirius was indeed insane to even think of going to Hogsmeade with that woman! Then again he had to have a good reason for it and Taylor really did not hope he was really that insane. She sat down by the fire and looked up as Severus was watching her curiously.

"I realize that Black is insane." Severus said silkily, "but insane enough to go with that, that hag?"

"Yea, yea he really has lost it and Mad-eye you can come out of hiding now." Taylor said.

"How did ye know I was there?" Moody asked taking off his invisibility cloak.

"I smelled you in cat form." Taylor said.

"Pervert." Severus muttered and yelped as Moody once more cuffed him upside the head, "I hate you, I may be evil but you and that eye are perverted!"

"Boy ye want t' end up six feet under?" Moody growled.

"I will set your leg on fire and run." Severus said coolly.

"I will cast an unforgivable at ye boy!"

"I will feed you through a wood chipper, while you are still very much alive."

"What the hell is a wood chipper?" Moody growled.

"It's a muggle machine that is used to grind up whole dead trees." Taylor said, "people have gotten caught in it, they usually end up as mulch as there is not mulch to them you see after they go through that."

"Nice, maybe we could to that to th' evil one." Moody said using the term Taylor preferred over you-know-who.

Taylor grinned that was an image she had a hard time getting out of her head. She took a mirror out of her pocket and made sure that a certain Harry Potter was still at his detention. She had quite enough of his attitude, sure she knew he had not had an easy life, his relatives were not very nice to him and just gave him houseroom and he had watched an evil wizard kill the Triwizard Champion. Yet he was not showing the respect he needed to and he had mentioned Voldemort's name in class yet again after Taylor had her long talk with him. She was not trying to make his life hard, no she was trying to protect him and would show no special favor to him, if any other student had mentioned Voldemort's name it would be detention for them too. She knew she had to do this to protect the children as Umbridge and the British ministry wanted an excuse to swoop in and punish anyone who upset their delusions.

"Who is in detention this time?" Flitwick asked seeing Taylor looking into her mirror as he came into the staffroom.

"Harry Potter, Merlin how am I to keep him alive this year when he just keeps trying to paint a target on his back?" Taylor said, "I hate having to be so hard but he is so stupid sometimes!"

"Or he is testing you." Flitwick said taking a seat, "he wants to see if you care enough to protect him."

"I do care and not just about him, I never thought I would say this about teenagers but I care and worry about them all and not just here. What world are we creating for them with monsters like the evil one on the loose?"

"There is always evil, not just th' evil one." Moody said.

"Well I need to see how he is coming along, Severus you want to see how the boy is coming along?" Taylor asked.

"Why not." Severus said, "should be as you stated it fun."

The sun had long since set and the corridors were empty as curfew was close at hand. The two professors talked quietly as they walked up to the office, rather Taylor did most of the talking and Severus did most of the listening. He found this American very interesting to say the least and the fact both she and her husband were his friends now and really did like him did his heart good. He had few good friends and he now counted both Taylors among his friends. They came to Taylor's office and walked in, Taylor frowned as it looked as if Harry was talking a cat nap but she frowned when she heard the moans from the boy. She ran over and knelt by him and shook him gently trying to wake him. She felt his face and was shocked he was burning up! She had not known he had been sick he had looked well when he came for his detention!

"Harry, Harry wake up!" Taylor said, "oh man I did not realize he was ill!"

"He is not ill, he is having a vision." Severus said, "the lesions were to stop this!"

"This is no vision, Harry, Mr. Potter wake up!" Taylor said nearly panicking now thankfully the boy did just that and forgetting that Taylor was a professor he grabbed and held onto her a sob coming out of him. "Harry what is it?"

"Voldemort attacked Mr. Weasley at the ministry!" He sobbed out.

"Where?" Severus asked and Harry's eyes snapped open as Severus knelt by him. "Where in the ministry?"

"I-I don't know, saw a heavy door, I tried to block them out, I am sorry!" Harry said looking up at Severus something like guilt in his eyes.

"This you could not help, come Potter." Severus said, "will you go get Minerva Mary tell her what happened? I have to get Harry to the headmaster."

"Of course Severus." Taylor said.

Taylor went and got McGonagall who in turn got the Weasley children. Taylor did not see the children sent to Grimmauld place, as Christmas break was coming on this would not be unusual for them to be there. The way they left would have been, Taylor needed to speak to Sirius and fast, he was now the legal guardian of Harry and she needed to speak to him. Luckily he was coming back from Hogsmeade with Umbridge and had bid her a good night when Taylor ushered him into the library. He saw the young American looked a bit upset and he wondered why.

"What is wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Harry your godson saw Mr. Weasley, Arthur attacked by a snake." Taylor said, "actually he was in the snake."

"That is not possible, how could he be, the school is well protected." Sirius said going very white.

"We need a curse breaker or someone like that, I don't know any here." Taylor said, "there was a case a few years ago where a young girl was inside an attacker and saw a dark wizard nearly kill a man. It was found that she had been possessed by a curse of some sort. I don't' know the details I just work it the lab processing evidence, but if this has happened to Harry."

"Right I am on it, I know who can help." Sirius said, "thank you for your help love."

"I didn't do anything, just got weirded out that is all." Taylor replied.

Taylor went for a ride on her horse into the Forbidden forest to clear her head. It would do no good for her to try to go to Grimmauld place, she would not be allowed in until it was safe. She did not as such see Mr. Weasley saved and taken to St. Mungos, she did not see Sirius contact Bill Weasley and have him come with Fleur his girlfriend to tend to Harry and take the curse off him. She had done nothing she firmly believed and was shocked when the next time she visited Grimmauld place to get a large hug from Molly tearfully thanking her for all she had done.

"Thank you Mary so much!" Molly said.

"I didn't really do anything, just showed up when Harry had his vision." Mary said.

"You were right about him being possessed though." Bill said walking up, "how did you know?"

"Oh well a case I worked on, a young girl was going to be blamed for the killing of another wizard, one of my friends was a curse breaker and was able to prove she had not done it, seemed she knew the details of the death from the curse." Taylor said.

"Good to have friends like that." Bill said, "it was a tough one and did not want to come out, Fleur really helped too."

"Good, how is Harry now?"

"Still sleeping, should for awhile." Sirius said walking up, "you alright then?"

"Yea sure I just hope I never have to see a child go through that again." Taylor replied.

She went with her husband to the meeting and saw the headmaster was regarding her with a curious look. She did not much like that, it was as if he regarded her as someone with great powers or something like that when she was only a normal very average American witch! Then again she had come to England and was plunged fifty years into the past with the Wizarding world here. The things she knew most students still in secondary school knew too in America. It was common knowledge and Taylor realized not for the first time that the Wizarding world here was behind the times. She blamed the Ministry here, they banned so many things that could protect the Wizarding world. Not for the first time did she wish she was home in her nice comfortable lab away from the politics, away from the secrecy and away from all this madness here!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_As stated before Taylor is not "super witch" here. She is a CIS magical agent for the FBI and that means she would have seen things and evidence many witches and wizards outside her line of work would not have. The fact that most witches and wizards would know more than there cousins across the pond well the defense against the dark arts classes have been for a long time at Hogwarts lacking badly. In America the schools do not have a curse on the job so the children are trained properly and we know that Dumbledore likes to keep things to himself. This is of course a very dangerous thing to do when a war is on to not share things with those that need them to stop the enemy!_


	9. The Dueling Club

Chapter Nine: The Dueling Club:

Taylor was relaxed and content even being here among hormonal teens. The reason was the fact that the dueling club formed after Christmas was doing very well. It had been Flitwick's idea, he had wanted to help get the children ready for the war but keep the ministry none the wiser. The dueling club was perfect as Flitwick had been a fine duelist in years past. So far four meetings, two of the lower grades and two of the higher grades had gone by and the students were enjoying the exercise. As many magical schools had dueling clubs the ministry could not stop the club here even if they wanted to. So Taylor was here watching the older club today not aware of the doom Severus had planned for her. He walked up a smirk on his face and alarm bells that should have been going off in Taylor's head were not.

"So would you care to duel?" He asked.

"Sure but not with you." Taylor replied, "I would like to live another day."

"I think the students would enjoy the club." Severus said correcting the stance of one student then another as he walked through the room. "In fact I call for a duel now!"

"No that really is not a good idea professor Snape." Taylor said unfortunately Dumbledore walked by at this time and he had a wicked since of humor, Taylor's doom was on her now.

"Ah you two wish to give these students a show of your skills in dueling?" Dumbledore said his mad twinkle in his eyes, up mad evil twinkle Taylor thought.

"Um sir that…"

"I think it would be fun." Severus smirked.

The students stopped practicing and turned to the dais where Taylor found herself ushered, normally this was where she had dinner at the staff table but today she was going to have her rear handed to her. Harry had been practicing with Hermione and Ron with Lavender. Harry was near Draco who had been practicing with Daphne Greengrass. Now Harry was torn between going for Snape as he had started to get along with the dour potions master and Taylor who he believed had helped save his life. He liked both and did not want either to be hurt but it was Draco who made his choice for him as the two professors got ready to duel.

"Five Galleons on Snape he wins." Draco said to Harry.

"Raise you ten." Harry replied.

"Done, you will owe me Potter." Draco said.

The teachers walked to the ends of the dais and turned to face each other. Severus bowed and Taylor curtsied and they got into position. Severus started the duel and Taylor defected the blow and Severus smirked and Taylor knew she was dead. The duel got faster and it was clear the two professors were very powerful and knew what they were doing with this kind of work. On and on they went and as they were using no-verbal spells it was hard for the students to tell what spells were being used. Finally Severus flicked his wand and sent Taylor flying, she got up and defected the next blow but was hit with a spell that turned her ears to…..

"Professor Snape not donkey ears!" Taylor said feeling the long gray ears where her human ones had been.

"I could give you a tail." Severus said silkily.

"Fine you win sir." Taylor said knowing Snape had held back as he did not want to hurt her.

"That was amazing!" Harry said to Draco.

"Yea, that was." Draco agreed.

"Well now ye have had yer fun wi' a desk bound Auror why not take on a real one?" Came the voice of Moody.

Harry swore he saw Severus pale but said nothing as Moody limped up smiling grimly. Dumbledore was smiling as was Taylor wondering if Severus was going to duel this aged Auror. Severus really had no intention of dueling him but he stood his ground wondering how he was going to get out of this. Dumbledore looked as if he was not going to allow that at all and Severus prayed for some sort of miracle, it came in the form of Flitwick stepping up and facing Moody beaming up at Moody and Dumbledore.

"Headmaster I have shown my humble skills at dueling, why not let professor Flitwick and Auror Moody duel?" Severus asked innocently.

"I think that would be a great idea!" Flitwick said beaming up at everyone.

"Very well, I will get you later professor Snape." Moody said.

"Yes sir, I look forward to it." Severus said.

He walked to stand by Taylor to watch the duel so glad it was not him now, he had no desire to face Moody and his wand at any time. Moody had made mincemeat of Rosier and Rosier was one of the best, even better than Severus had been. Too bad he had chosen his path and tried to kill Moody all those years ago. Now the horribly scarred battered Auror faced Flitwick, bowed and the duel began. It was clear these two wanted to give a good show and the spells they used were not friendly or safe at all. The students were torn between being awed and terrified and it seemed that is what both Wizards were trying to accomplish.

"They are going to kill each other!" Harry said looking concerned.

"Nah the headmaster will stop them." Neville said calmly, "he would not let that happen."

"You are right Mr. Longbottom." Taylor said, "they are having fun."

"You call that fun?" Ron said as Moody sent a very nasty curse at Flitwick who blocked it.

"Sure, they are not trying to hurt each other." Taylor said.

She was right, the men were not trying to hurt each other just letting off some steam as it were and testing each other as well. However for many students seeing an Auror in full battle even if it was for fun was terrifying and Severus was not much enjoying this. It reminded him of the time Moody had interrogated him, oh he had not tortured him but he had do a very good job of getting the truth out of him. Moody knew more about Severus than anyone besides his parents and Dumbledore and Severus did not like that one bit. Though Moody had never used the information against him Severus liked to avoid him as much as possible or if he had to be around him rile him up badly. Right now he was reminded of how powerful the man really was. Finally the duel was over and the men shook hands and smiled.

"Good show, thank you professor." Moody said.

"And good to duel one of your talent." Flitwick said, "I do not get to do that often."

"I could go for another duel." Moody said looking over at Severus who had stiffened ever so slightly, "you want to duel professor?"

"I am sure that the students do not wish to see any traumatic injuries." Severus said coolly.

"Oh afraid you will get hurt?" Moody said limping up to Severus glaring at him.

"No I was afraid I might accidently hurt you sir." Severus replied, "after all I am a dark deadly wizard and know much to cause pain and suffering."

"I think the dueling is done for today." Dumbledore said firmly, "the students need to study."

As the students filed out Taylor saw the smug look on Severus's face as Moody walked by. He "accidently" hit Severus in the leg with his staff and walked out. Taylor was glad that she had only one duel and that she had not suffered badly. She knew the duel would be talked about for days but she had never said she was a field Auror and so the students were not disappointed. At least she was not like Lockhart, he could barely remember what end of his wand to point at anyone and that was before he managed to blast his own memories to dust. She hoped that the rest of the year would go smoothly and she could get out of this with a good tale to tell at home. She missed her lab and friends and not for the last time either!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Yea I know everyone wanted to see Taylor get blasted in a duel, so I put it in! Of course she held her own for a time and Severus did hold back a bit as he is a gentleman. As for Severus calling Moody Auror, I am sure that he would as Auror would be like officer here in the states, a tile of respect even if he did not really respect the old Auror. As for Severus being interrogated by Moody? Yea I believe he had a part in that but I do not think Moody would torture anyone! Why you ask? He tried to take every death eater he was sent after in alive, that is not the kind of man who would use torture IMO. _


	10. The Ministry Battle

Chapter Nine: The Ministry Battle:

Taylor was starting to enjoy her time in England and in Hogwarts. She actually found herself feeling a bit sad she was going to be leaving at the end of the year. After the duel the students had treated her with more respect and there wasn't any more adventure of any sort to worry about. She should have known that was not going to last as she walked the corridors in cat form one afternoon and saw Umbridge with Marietta Edgecombe. She hid as she did not want Umbridge to see her and so she sat and listened to what was being said.

"Are you sure that they are headed out of the school?" Umbridge said to Edgecombe.

"Yes ma'am, and the headmaster is not here or I would have gone to him." Edgecombe replied. "Harry is leading them to danger ma'am."

"I see, you did very well, ten points to Ravenclaw, I will deal with Harry and his little friends." Umbridge replied. "Did you hear the reason why he headed to the Forbidden Forest?"

"Something about his Godfather being captured, that is all I got." Edgecombe said.

As soon as Umbridge and Edgecombe moved off Taylor ran as fast as she could down to the dungeons where she knew Severus Snape was at. She knew in her heart it was probably too late to stop Harry as he was probably long gone but she had to act. She turned human outside Severus's office and knocked on the door, he opened it and saw her there and his normal retort died on his lips as he saw she was scared at the moment.

"Come in," he said and she did, once he closed the door he turned to face her, "what has happened?"

"Harry has gone into the Forbidden Forest, I heard it from Marietta Edgecombe as she was talking to Umbridge." Taylor replied.

"Any reason why Harry would head to the Forbidden Forest?" Severus asked.

"You know why, he has been working hard but the evil one managed to get in and set a trap, or he has Sirius." Taylor replied.

"Fine, you go see to the mutt I will go get Harry." Severus said.

"Yes sir." Taylor replied.

She watched as he headed out to the Forbidden forest in a billow of black robes and she headed to the gates of the school and Apparated to Grimmauld Place. She found the house in an uproar, the reason was Sirius Black, she found him in the kitchen laying on the table being tended to. He was stripped to his under shorts and there was a nasty gash on his side that Poppy was working on. Taylor saw Remus with a small mirror and guessed what had happened, Dumbledore entered the room looking grave and walked over to Sirius who woke up and looked up at the headmaster.

"What happened Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

"My cousin wanted to say hello in her own way." Sirius said trying to sit up and wincing in pain. "If not for Remus here I think I might have ended up an unwilling guess of Voldemort."

"I have been trying to get a hold of Harry but he has not been answering." Remus said coming up with a small mirror.

"When did you start trying to get a hold of him?" Taylor asked.

"Five minutes ago." Remus said.

"Well I don't think you will get a hold of him that way, he went to the Forbidden forest to get to the ministry." Taylor said miserably. "Severus told me to come here while he went to get Harry."

"H' will no' find him." Moody said limping in, "I was in the Forest an' the Centaurs ordered me out, before I left I saw that much of the Thestral herd was missing."

"So not only do you see them you know how many there are?" Taylor asked, "wait are you saying Harry used Thestrals to get to the ministry?"

"Had to have, Voldemort is setting a trap that I am sure of."

"I have to go rescue him!" Sirius said trying to get up.

"No, you stay here, Mary you will guard him." Dumbledore said.

"Wait a minute sir I am an Auror I can fight!" Taylor protested.

"No, I promised your boss and husband to keep you safe, you will stay here, besides you can hex Sirius if he tries to leave." Dumbledore said.

"Ah crap." Sirius said looking at Taylor wide eyed.

"I will be here too love." Mr. Taylor said.

"Fine, but can I have Harry when you get him back for target practice?" Taylor said.

"No, Harry is not to be used for target practice, I will speak to him." Dumbledore said, "then hand him over to his Godfather."

With that those who were going to fight left the house and Poppy finished up with Sirius and he got dressed and walked up to the sitting room with the Taylors. Poppy had to have given him something to make him rest as he fell asleep on the couch and Taylor and Mr. Taylor spent their time playing chess. The hours passed and finally the door to the house opened and Moody came in first with his trunk and took it to a room. Sirius woke and sat up just as Harry came into the sitting room looking pale and wide eyed. He ran to his Godfather and hugged him fiercely and sobbed as he held him, Taylor caught only a few words of the boy's rambling, sorry, thought and dead were three of them. She walked up and saw Moody exiting a room levitating his trunk out he locked the door with his wand and put his trunk down.

"You get one sir?" Taylor asked him.

"Aye I did, big one too, h' tried t' escape but I got hold of him and managed to stun him and bring him here." Moody replied.

"Who is it?" Taylor asked having a good idea who it was.

"Lucius Malfoy." Moody said.

"Why does that not surprise me, I feel sorry for his wife, she is nice." Taylor said.

Moody limped off and Taylor was going to have a few words with one Lucius Malfoy. She was an Auror and did have some rights over prisoners even here. She could interrogate them and that is what she was going to do, she was not expecting to see the revenge that Moody had used on the proud Malfoy head. She walked into the room and lit the lamp overhead and scanned the room and found the prisoner alright in huddled in the corner of the empty room. Lucius Malfoy had been stripped bare and left here naked to unbalance him. He looked up and his gray eyes widened in shock for a moment as she walked up. He curled up even tighter and she smirked at him, she saw he had a few bruises on his pale face and some dried blood in his silver blond locks of long hair. He was well built and was very well cared for. Right now his shock was turning to cold fury and Taylor knew not to get too close to him.

"You are not much to look at are you Mr. Malfoy?" Taylor said conjuring up a chair and taking a seat out of lunge range of him.

"Sod off little girl and go back to your lab." Malfoy snarled.

"You know that is no way to speak to an Auror and you know it." Taylor said, " I may be an American Auror but I still have the authority to use Unforgivables you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." Malfoy spat out.

"I would ask you do not please." Came the voice of Dumbledore at the door. "Leave him to me, I will speak with him."

Taylor got up and bowed slightly to him and turned seeing the look of terror on Lucius' face. She knew the headmaster was not going to torture him but he was going to have a long talk with him. She went to get some food wondering were Severus was, he had not come back and she hoped he was alright. She listened to the battled from those who had been there and was relieved that Voldemort had been exposed as being back and everyone knew the truth. She looked up as Dumbledore came into the kitchen and had Harry come with him. After a time he came back and sat down with the order gathered here Harry came in standing arms folded looking stubborn and angry.

"Sir I don't see why this must be put to a vote, I want to do this!" Harry said sulkily.

"Harry this effects everyone if you do this." Dumbledore replied.

"Fine sir." Harry snapped still looking upset.

"Harry wishes to give the prophecy he knows fully to Voldemort." Dumbledore said, "his reasoning is as a warning but in doing so we know how dangerous things could get."

"There is more to this right?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, as Lucius Malfoy was sent to get the prophecy by Voldemort and we know now he is a death eater." Dumbledore said, "I fear if he does not do as originally told young Draco Malfoy will have to join Voldemort to save his family."

"I don't want that." Harry said, "Draco is a prat but I don't see him wanting to really join Voldemort."

"He does not but if Lucius is to be sent back with the prophecy it may mean he will turn from Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

"What if he does not?" Moody asked.

"Severus did, he turned when he learned of what Voldemort had planned." Dumbledore replied.

"But this, this is Lucius Malfoy, we know how bad the Malfoys are." Arthur said, "It's not just him the whole lot of them all the way back."

"I would not say they are bad or wicked, they want to protect our world that is all, but we put this to a vote." Dumbledore said, "this could change things for the better."

"I say we allow it." Molly said.

"I second it." Kingsley said.

"Fine, I am in agreement." Moody growled, one by one the order agreed to the terribly risky plan and Moody looked at all who agreed to this. "What have we got ourselves into now."

"Give Lucius his things back and give him what he needs to give to Voldemort." Dumbledore said to Moody.

"Right, kin I capture him later and interrogate him?" Moody asked.

"If that will make you feel better, yes." Dumbledore replied.

Taylor was not so sure this was the best idea but she was glad to see it had been put to a vote. This was a gamble and she knew that sometimes one had to take a gamble. Moody went up to where Lucius was and allowed him to dress then he bound him and threw him in the trunk. He did not let him go until they were outside of Little Hangleton, he shoved the letter to Voldemort into his hands and promised him they would be having a chat later. Then he took his trunk, Apparated back to Grimmauld place to wait. Taylor would stay here as she was worried as there was no word on Severus and she hoped he would be here in the morning…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Once more Taylor is not in charge and does take orders from Severus. He is in a way one of her superior s, he is head of one of the houses at Hogwarts and she respects him that way. As for him heading to the Forbidden Forest, yea it will work out but not in the way that anyone would have thought. The voting on letting Lucius take the prophecy to Voldemort is a huge gamble but many wars have been won (and lost) on gambles. Sometimes you have to take a chance in war and that is what Dumbledore is doing._


	11. After the Battle

Chapter Eleven: After the Battle:

Taylor woke up in cat form on top of her husband under a blanket warm and comfortable she yawned and stretched and wanted to stay under the blanket on her husband she was so very comfortable. Yet the smells of cooking came to her and she got up as Mr. Taylor woke and smiled at her. She got up from the couch she had fallen asleep on at Grimmauld place with Mr. Taylor waiting for Severus to come back. A night and day had passed and she waited here with her husband for Severus to come back. She headed down stairs to dinner and was just tucking into her bowl of stew when Severus showed up. He looked terrible, his robes were missing quite a few buttons as was his shirt exposing his chest showing quite a few bruises and cuts. He had a massive black eye and half the side of his face was black and blue. He looked tired and limped to a seat, took out a small vial, grabbed a spoon and a glass, put water and the powder in the water, stirred it and drank it down.

"What the hell happened to you?" Taylor asked Severus.

"Deloris managed to upset the Centaur herd and when I came to rescue her they took their frustration out on me." Severus replied.

"Oh I am sorry, they didn't whip you did they?" Taylor asked knowing the centaurs had that right on their lands.

"They were going to but they saw my dark mark and instead were going to burn me at the stake." Severus replied, "If not for lady Celia the headmaster would be finding a new potions master. As it was Deloris was unharmed, she is a bit scared of the centaurs now but she was not hurt. They did feed us at least and it was good that Dumbledore was able to get us quickly."

" So what took you so long?" Taylor asked.

"I was summoned as soon as I got out of the forest, the dark lord was not happy, though my state did calm him and he only tortured me for a few hours. He let me go just now, it seemed that Lucius getting the prophecy to him curbed his anger."

"You act as if torture is a game Severus!" Molly said coming in setting a bowl of stew before him. "You cannot enjoy the pain he puts you through!"

"If all goes well I will not have to do so much longer." Severus said tucking into the stew. "I am alright, I still have all my fingers and toes and a bit of pain is worth helping bring him down believe me."

"You will eat then I will tend to you." Molly said getting him some bread.

"I will be fine, a bath and…."

"I will have Poppy come and get you." Molly said.

"Fine, you win." Severus said muttering "medaling old harpy."

He tucked into the bowl of stew and ate well, the powder he had taken was ground ginger root that calmed his stomach so he could get the food he needed after a round of torture from Voldemort. Severus did not enjoy torture, far from it but he took it in stride. After all he knew what he was getting into and he felt he deserved to hurt and suffer after all he had done. He refused to believe that others saw good in him because he knew he was an evil ugly man and… He glared up at Taylor who was looking at him with concern, great another bloody woman to fawn over him and henpeck at him! He went back to his stew and polished off the bowl of stew then went for another eating along with it half a loaf of fresh bread with fresh butter. Sirius came in along with Remus and the headmaster.

"What happened to you?" Sirius said as he saw how battered Severus was.

"Oh well I was in the Forbidden forest wooing a centaur filly." Severus said smirking.

"What?" Sirius said not sure if he had heard that right.

"Wooing, well a bit more the foreplay was rough but the sex well worth it." Severus said causing Dumbledore to choke on his tea.

"Well um that was a bit more than I wanted to know." Remus said.

"Well I may not have had human sex but doggy…"

"Okay that really needs to stop now, I doubt the headmaster wishes to hear how you guys spend your free time imagined or not." Taylor said.

"Fine, but speaking of perverts." Severus said as Moody slumped into the dining room.

"Shut it you insolent brat!" Moody growled at Severus then seeing the damage on him, "ye finally get in trouble fer that mouth of yers boy?"

"No I had to rescue Deloris, she upset the centaurs." Severus said.

"If you are finished eating Severus we need to take care of you." Molly said from the doorway and as he glared at her she barked out "now young man!"

"I am fine Molly and I think I could eat more…"

"Mary would you help him up?" Molly said sweetly, "I don't think he wants to get up on his own."

Taylor looked as if that was the last thing she wanted to do and Severus rose and walked out the door. He glared at Sirius who was smirking at him and followed Molly to the kitchen. Unfortunately Moody had followed Taylor into the room and Severus was not impressed. Moody wanted to help, he didn't like seeing anyone hurt like this from personal experience and he did respect in his own way what Severus was doing for the cause. Moody had interrogated Severus long ago but he had never tortured him, kept him in line but he had not tortured him. Still Severus did not want him around him as he was sure Moody had an ulterior motive for wanting to help him, he was after all just as Slytherin as he was.

"Need help wi' him?" Moody asked Poppy just as she came out of the floo.

"No he will be a good boy." Poppy said.

"I am right here you know." Severus snarled. "Why don't you go and amuse yourself terrifying people with your face?"

"Severus you apologize right now!" Molly said appalled Severus would say something like that.

"It's alright, at least I don't wash my hair with axel grease!" Moody shot at Severus.

"Pervert."

"Vampire."

"Auror a---"

"Stop it both of you!" Molly snapped.

"You want me to leave?" Taylor asked.

"No you can take pictures as I know you want to." Severus said silkily as he began to remove his clothing.

"Well if I was not married let's say you and me and a few hours…"

"Mary that is not appropriate!" Molly said.

Severus normally was very modest but as he was hurting badly he did want the care that could be given. He got on the table clad only in his black undershorts and the women here saw he was covered in bruises and Poppy frowned when she scanned Severus and found several broken ribs. She healed those up quickly then with Molly's help she healed up the rest of his wounds. He gave Taylor a full report of what had happened as he was going to be out for a few hours and she could relay this to the headmaster who was clearly not allowed around Severus when he was being healed up. Poppy was not happy Moody was here even but Moody was not going to leave. Taylor was glad to see that Severus was well built under his robes, he was still lean but had knotted muscles under his pale skin and very few scars. He kept trying to hide his dark mark and Taylor made a point not to look at it as it made him uncomfortable.

"So Severus how did Voldemort take getting his gift?" Taylor asked.

"I am still alive so he is not too upset and I believe I gave him a shock when I came in after the headmaster rescued Deloris and I from the Forbidden Forest." Severus smirked, "he cursed me then asked me where I had been so I told him."

"How did he take that."

"Thought it was funny." Severus replied.

"What an ass." Taylor said.

"I agree." Poppy said finally finishing up with Severus. "Now Severus you have two choices, you can come with me and stay in the hospital wing or you can stay here tonight to make sure you are alight."

"Fine I will stay here." Severus said.

"Good, you can stay in the guest room and Sirius will not bother you."

Severus dressed and went directly to the guest room as ordered. He did not want to stay in the hospital wing and so he went straight to bed as ordered. Taylor relayed the information that Severus had got. Lucius Malfoy had gone to Voldemort with the letter with the prophecy and so for the time being his family was safe. She did hope it was enough to bring him to their side. She knew he was a racist idiot but he was not evil, he was stupid in joining Voldemort and she was sure he knew that now. Dumbledore had taken a risk and she hoped that it would work, then again he had been through other wars and he did know what he was doing. She went back to the dining room and sat back down and helped herself to some cake for dessert.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_So there it is, Severus had a rough time with the Centaurs but it gave him an alibi with Voldemort. As for him shrugging off being tortured he would be that way. I don't see him as a man who would even see his being tortured as anything unnatural, it's part of his job. He is cold and can be cruel and has done many wicked evil things in his life and has had many hard cruel things done to him. However with Poppy and Molly gaining up on him he would have no choice but to let them take care of him! I don't know any man who can stand up to a determined woman who is hell-bent on getting her way. Here in this case they want to tend to Severus._


	12. The End of the School Year

Chapter Twelve: The End of the School Year:

Taylor was relieved when nothing major happened in the last weeks of school. The end of year exams went very well and she found that she was going to miss most of the staff. There was one bit of unusual behavior on the part of a certain pureblood Black. When he had found out Umbridge had been the "guest" of the centaurs he had gone to see her and had a long talk with her. Taylor had heard him lightly scolding her, much like a friend does to another friend. No-one else liked Umbridge but Sirius and Taylor just shrugged it off as one of his quirks and he had many though he could be sweet at times. Mostly in dog form that is, no that was not completely true, he was very good to Harry and Harry looked so much happier having his Godfather in his life.

There were other developments too, Fudge had been forced from office two days after Voldemort had been publicly declared back and who could blame the Wizarding world? Luna's father was fully pardoned and Fudge had gone to Switzerland for "nerves" but everyone knew he was hiding there to avoid prosecution. Rufus Scrimgueor had been elected as the new minister and he had at once rehired Alastor Moody and had him start training in earnest new Aurors as they were badly needed now. He countered the Dementors leaving Azkaban with hiring goblins to run and guard the prison like other Wizarding prisons around the world and with the help from the Unspeakables the Dementors were not the threat Voldemort was hoping they would be. Taylor was thinking on all this in the staffroom when Severus came in and took a seat across from her.

"I am gonna miss all this." Taylor said looking up at Severus smirking. "Don't you dare say it, you do and you will end up with pink hair!"

"Oh do try it." Severus said, "this castle grows on you, I find it home and that is saying something as I grew up in a poor but loving home with a good mother and father."

"You father he was a muggle right?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, he was a stern strict man but he loved me dearly as did me mums." Severus said, "I am glad neither lived to see what I became."

"They would be so proud of you Severus, you are the best potions master in at least three hundred years maybe ever, you risk your life spying and you have a wonderful since of humor."

"I am a death eater."

"Ah no you are not, not really you may have the mark but you are no death eater." Taylor said.

"She is right as much as I hate to admit that." Came the voice of Sirius from the door. "You are always going to be an annoying evil greasy git but I know you are on our side."

"Alright who are you and what have you done with Black?" Severus said glaring at Sirius.

"It's me, Molly, Minerva and Poppy all took me to task about you." Sirius said, "they got through my thick skull you are on our side. However I refuse to stop pranking you."

"And I will see to it your pranks fail." Severus countered.

It was at this moment Taylor 's replacement for Defense Against the Dark Arts came into the room. Remus Lupin was going to teach again as the parents and students felt it was wise to have the only werewolf they knew on their side teaching their children. It would add a since of security back to the school and even Scrimgeour despite his own misgivings would allow it. He knew that strong defense was needed and he had even had sent along extra funds to protect the castle. That meant that every tunnel, hole or crack that could let in or out anyone had been warded in the case of two tunnels or sealed and secured. Remus got a cup of tea, took a seat and smiled at Severus who just glared at him.

"My life will be hell with out you here." Severus said to Taylor ," with Remus and Black here I will have no peace."

"Now Severus I will not bother you and if Sirius does all you have to do is write Molly. She will sort you out." Remus countered.

"So best friend you are." Sirius said sulking.

"Now Padfoot you know I love you but Lily did put me in charge after James to make sure you behaved." Remus said. "I would not wish to face her wraith in heaven for not trying."

"You sure you are going there?" Sirius smirked.

"Well not if I have to murder you first." Remus said calmly taking a biscuit from a tray.

"Stupid wolf." Sirius muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Remus said aiming a hex at his friend that turned his hair green.

"Nice one." Severus said grinning.

He watched as the two friends squared off and a full out wand battle was on, there was nothing deadly or dangerous about the spells cast so Taylor did nothing at all to stop them. The battle stopped when McGonagall came into the room and glared at the men her mouth drawn into a thin line. Severus shrugged and took a biscuit for himself and sat back smirking at the two men. Remus had purple hair, bat ears and Sirius had green and orange hair, a donkey tail and rabbit ears. With a wave of her wand McGonagall canceled the spells.

"I see those two never grow up." McGonagall said, "I was surprised you did not get involved Severus."

"You know me I don't do innocent spells." Severus said. "They are as dark as my heart."

"So not dark at all." Taylor countered.

"Hnn" came the reply.

Two days after the wand battle came the leaving feast and Taylor strode into a hall that was decorated in Gryffindor colors as they had won the cup this year. Slytherin was second as they had only ten points less than Gryffindor. The students looked nervous and Taylor could not blame them. Voldemort was publicly back and who knew what he would try to do now? The food was very good and Taylor knew she would miss it here but she did plan on visiting now and again. She knew her work would be doubled back home as the war was not just in England but had cells all over the world of death eaters. She just hoped this time around this war was not as bloody or violent as the last one had been. Dumbledore got up to give the leaving feast speech and she listened as he went on about how everyone needed to stick together in these trying times.

"Those robes of his are trying." Taylor muttered to Severus regarding the very brightly colored robes Dumbledore was wearing. "Wonder if we could unite to get him some more somber ones?"

"It would not work, he would charm them so they sang or something." Severus muttered back.

"You two behave!" McGonagall said sternly.

"And the last bit of news, in light of the act of one Draco Malfoy that allowed a certain group of students help expose Voldemort twenty points are to be awarded to Slytherin." Dumbledore did not need to look behind him to know Severus had a look of shock on his face. "I do believe that means we have the wrong colors up as it is Slytherin who has won the inner house cup this year."

The hall was quiet for a few minutes as the colors when from gold and red to silver and green. Severus did not know wither to thank the headmaster or blast him off the earth for this. The manipulative old coot had done this to win over the Slytherins and keep them from Voldemort! Surely the Gryffindors would be upset at this! There was a roar and the Gryffindors stood clapping and looking happy? How could they be happy about this? Then he remembered back to Harry's first year, ah yes Gryffindors and their need for honor and bravery! The Slytherins looked stunned but then they grinned and began to shout and laugh, Severus glared at the headmaster, thanks to him he was not going to get any sleep tonight.

"Oh joy now I am going to have a hyper house." Severus growled but Taylor could tell he was really pleased.

"You need a spatula to scrape them off the ceiling?" Taylor said really meaning it.

"Mary do you have that muggle tape called duck tape?" McGonagall asked nearly getting the name right.

"Sure why do you need it?" Taylor replied.

"I am going to need a lot of it next year for Severus." McGonagall said.

"You would not dare! Even if you did I can still annoy you." Severus said.

"Have fun with your snakes this year, next year you will pay for this." McGonagall countered.

"I love you Minerva, marry me?" Severus smirked.

"Don't you dare get cheeky with me Severus or I will treat the whole hall to seeing you dragged out by your ear!" McGonagall said.

"Looks like your house is not going to sleep either, you would think they had still won the way they are carrying on." Taylor said watching the Gryffindors as they really did still look happy.

"They did." Severus said, "they really did."

"I am gonna miss this." Taylor said again.

"I will not miss you." Severus said coldly.

"Yes you will, you just don't want to admit that." Taylor smirked.

One week later Taylor finished packing with her husband feeling torn, part of her was wanting to stay here as she had made so many friends. Yet the majority of her wanted to go home and see her friends and family there. She liked the withes and wizards here and knew that she could ever measure up to half of them. Those in the order were the best that she had ever seen and she could only dream of keeping up with them. She took a plane fight back to America (as intercontinental Apparation was not possible and no way did she want to fly a broom or hoverboard across the Atlantic ) and settled back into her house finding it strange but wonderful to be back.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Two years passed and the war ended, Severus Snape had been found out by Voldemort to not really being on his side. He had escaped and blown up Riddle manor with just his wand weakening Voldemort in the process but not killing him. The truth of Voldemort's power was officially told as a Horcrux not the seven Taylor suspected but had no proof on. She had two children, a boy and girl and life settled into a comfortable routine. She was at work and on lunch with her husband when she got a visit from a certain potions master named Severus Snape, he smirked at her reaction and took a seat next to Mr. Taylor loving the shocked looks from both.

"So what did you do to Minerva that got you fleeing to America ?" Taylor asked.

"Funny, I was actually here for a potions conference as I am free to roam around the world now." Severus said, "Scrimgeour lifted my lifetime probation."

"Very nice of him." Mr. Taylor said.

"Yes and it is good to get away from that twinkling old fool too." Severus said referring to the headmaster.

"You know if I did not know you that well I would think you hated the headmaster."

"I do."

"Yea just like you hate me." Harry said standing behind Severus leaning against the doorjamb arms folded smirking.

"Brat if you wish to live you will stop following me around!" Severus snapped.

"Um you invited me over here to the conference remember?" Harry said, "it's your fault Severus if you kindled a fondness in me of potions."

"You brat!" Severus snapped, "where is your dogfather?"

"I don't know, he went off with Remus and Dora in dog form as you know how he riles up Dora in human form."

"I can imagine how that was not voluntary." Taylor grinned.

"No it was not." Harry said grinning.

"Why don't I take you to lunch? That is if you have not eaten already." Severus said.

"Sure we know this great Chinese place." Mr. Taylor said.

"Um I am buying Severus." Harry said.

"No you bought last time my turn!" Severus said.

"Actually our country we buy." Taylor said.

"Bloody American." Severus muttered.

"We love you too." Taylor smirked.

They walked out and went to lunch and caught up on the last two years. Taylor was grateful to still have a friend in Severus Snape and it was great to see him friends with Harry Potter who had just graduated. Harry was thinking of marrying Ginny Weasley but both had agreed to date others and to see how things went with her getting on the Hollyhead Harpies. Ron and Hermione continued to fight and make up they thought it would be best to get married and continue with that. Ron of course would make sure Hermione had all the books she could ever want and with Arthur's help she was able to start an apprenticeship in the ministry in the legal department.

Fred and George Weasley had their joke shop, Percy had left Hogwarts and was now teaching at Beauxbatons as the potions master as his French was perfect, his potions were excellent and he fit right in. Neville Longbottom was apprenticed to Pomona and Ron along with Harry were due to start Auror training any day. All in all life was looking up for everyone even Severus who had taken to dating Charity Burbage, the muggle studies teacher. Sirius had sold his house and was living in a small castle in the country and had a steady stream of girlfriends. As for Dumbledore? Well he was still as happy and good and well wonderful as before. Even if Severus Snape thought otherwise calling him a manipulative old coot and smiling as he said it ever so slightly.

The End.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_So that is the end of this little fiction. No Taylor did not stay for the last battle but she had to see Severus again of course. We needed to know what everyone was doing after Hogwarts and having everyone have a happy ending is one thing I am a sucker for. I love happy endings!_


End file.
